Змеёныш
by BassilisK
Summary: В 7 Гарри убегает от Дурслей. Знакомится с Волшебной Змеёй, род которой был выведен С. Слизерином... Она усыновляет его и становится ему наставником. В 9 лет Гарри нуждается в медпомощи и вместе с матушкой проникают в Хог...
1. Глава 0

_Silvara Lady (19:50) :_

_в твоих фиках Гарри не теряет сущность слизеринца.  
Пытается использовать её. в змееныше,  
например он изначально воспитывается по принципам слизерина_

Название: «Змеёныш Слизерина»

* * *

Автор: ВассилисК (BasilisK) aka Матвей Багров

Бета/Гамма: НеЗмеяна

Пейринг: ДМ/ГП  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс, приключения  
Размер: макси  
Статус: в работе  
Дисклеймер (отказ от прав): имена героев принадлежат Джоан Роулинг, а идея фанфикшина нет, которая сделала такой вызов, но со своими исправлениями этих правил.

**

* * *

Аннотация:**  
В семилетнем возрасте Гарри убегает от родственников. Он знакомится с Волшебной Змеёй, род которой был выведен Салазаром Слизерином... Она усыновляет его и становится ему наставником. В 9 лет Гарри нуждается в медицинской помощи и вместе с матушкой проникают в школу магии. Его вылечил Северус Снейп, а потом усыновил его. В 11 лет он попадает в Хогвартс и поступает на Слизерин…  
Предупреждения: Возможно слеш. Разговор на парселтанге выделен курсивом

a href='.ru/photo/2983738/post18927770/' title='Змеёныш'img border='0' width='750' height='524' src='.ru/images/foto/b/3/738/2983738/f_'/a


	2. Глава 1 Знакомство

**Глава первая. Знакомство.**

В день, когда родился Гарри Поттер, на лесной поляне Запретного Леса шаман кентавров гадал магической змее Лете о будущем.  
– Звёзды говорят, что сегодня ночью родится маленький мальчик - Истинный Тёмный Лорд. Его выбрала сама Магия, чтобы он вернул величие Тьме и равновесие этому миру. Тьма уже радуется своему любимому и столь долгожданному малышу.

– Это радостный день для всего Тёмного Мира. Жаль, что некоторые забыли о равновесии, а обычного сумасшедшего мага считают Тёмным Лордом… – печально прошелестела Лета.  
– Ты права, Лета, но разве люди нас слушают? – риторически спросил кентавр, и они оба тяжело вздохнули.  
*_*_*

На следующую ночь после гибели родителей Гарри Поттера Лета снова попросила погадать на будущее этого мира.  
– Наш Тёмный Лорд потерял своих родителей и еле избежал смерти от рук псевдоЛорда, но Магия и Тьма не дали случиться беде – ложный Лорд развоплотился…

- Что теперь будем делать? – раздался шелест Леты.

- Вчера Хагрид нес ребенка от замка и бормотал о каком-то пророчестве: будто в мир пришел мессия Света. Брррр.

– И что это значит?  
– Я спросил Хагрида, что он тут делает с малышом на руках, и хранитель ключей Хогвартса мне ответил, что носил мальчонку к колдомедику обработать шрам на лбу. Я попросил у Рубеуса подержать Гарри и, когда тот дал мне нашего Лорда, я скрыл Тьму в ребенке, чтобы ее никто не мог ни увидеть, ни почувствовать. Тьма будет охранять его незаметно.

– Зачем ты это сделал?  
– Я выспросил у Хагрида (и этот огромный глупец даже ничего не заподозрил), что Директор не видел ребенка. Сейчас, когда испарился именующий себя Волдемортом, начнется гонение на Темных магов; тех, конечно, кто порасторопнее, так называемые Силы Света не уничтожат, но они могут убить Маленького Лорда, если почувствуют хоть капельку Тьмы от Гарри Потера.  
– Тьма и Магия не могут допустить такого, но, думаю, ты правильно сделал, что подстраховал Лорда. Но как он будет жить со скрытой Тьмой? Сквибом?

– Не беспокойся, Лета, он сможет пользоваться Тьмою и общаться с ней, ведь она не заблокирована, а всего лишь замаскирована. Магию кентавров ни одна душа не сможет снять, а она не позволит Директору увидеть Тьму, – сказал кентавр-шаман.  
– Что особенного в этом Директоре? Я мало интересовалась жизнью Хогвартса и магического мира, так что…  
– Я говорил с Директором, и тот считает нашего Лорда мессией Света, который по какому-то непонятному пророчеству должен уничтожить Тёмного Лорда. На самом деле Директор и создал все, чтобы появился Волдеморт, хотя звезды пророчили Тому Риддлу стать Светлым Лордом, – сказал кентавр-шаман.  
- Получается, Темный Лорд должен уничтожить сам себя? Забавно. Этот Директор решил проиграться в Тёмного и Светлого воинов, чтобы избавить мир от Тьмы? Не Альбусу Дамблдору решать, кто свет, а кто тьма, – прошелестела Лета. – Вот ненормальный: мир не может без обоих Лордов. А ты сам-то откуда знаешь о планах Директора?  
– Это мне поведал его феникс, – сказал кентавр-шаман, – Фоукс просил сберечь Тёмного Лорда и добавил, что если тот выскочка возродится, то только Наш Господин сможет направить его на истинный путь. И Светлый Лорд займёт своё место, которое, к сожалению, сейчас приписывают самоназначенному идиоту Директору.  
– И как Истинный Темный Лорд может уничтожить Тёмного Лорда? Директор, наверное, полагает, что попросту отказавшись от Тьмы? А в результате Темный Лорд уничтожит сам себя и вообще Тьму, а также баланс мироздания и наш мир?..  
– Мы должны будем найти нашего Лорда. Необходимо, чтобы он как можно раньше узнал о волшебном мире. Фоукс рассказал, как Директор размышлял о том, что у Гарри есть родственники – магглы, и мальчик будто бы окажется у них под защитой магии крови, которую якобы дала ему мама, так как ее сестра – единственный родной для Гарри человек. Но вот парадокс: кровной защиты я от детеныша не почувствовал. Также старик наложил на Маленького Лорда заклятие, подавляющее магию, чтобы аура ребенка не показывала его силы.

– Если даже Лорд и сумеет пробить блок заклятия, как мы его найдём?

- А для этого я взял несколько волосков Поттера.

– Будем ждать знака господина…  
- Будем ждать. И сделаем для него всё, что в наших силах.

Прошло шесть лет после того, как Петуния Дурсль нашла на пороге своего дома маленького сына своей сестры

Семилетнего мальчишку, спящего в чулане под лестницей, разбудил ежедневный утренний крик тёти. Крик означал, что дядя Вернон, муж Петунии, и ее сын Дадли скоро соизволят спуститься на завтрак. Конечно, тётя почти не заботилась о том, сыт ли её племянник, но юному поваренку иногда удавалось попробовать еду, когда он вертелся у плиты, жаря бекон и яичницу, варя обед и разогревая ужин для родственников. «С тебя и этого хватит, негодный мальчишка, - говорила она всегда. - Что останется после трапезы, ты можешь доесть. Скажи «спасибо» и за это». Таким было питание Гарри.

Лицо мальчика скривилось от её противного голоса: «Какого чёрта эта так называемая моя тётушка снова вопит? Я что, глухой? Или у неё ноги отвалятся подойти к чулану? А ручки у потрескаются, если сама приготовит завтрак? Неужели быть рабом у Дурслей - моя судьба? Не хочу. Пора с этим что-то делать». Неожиданно у него возникло предчувствие: сегодня должно произойти нечто важное, скоро его жизнь должна измениться.  
С этими мыслями Гарри поднялся со своей кровати и оделся. Он привычно закрыл глаза и расслабил мышцы лица, чтобы скрыть все свои эмоции, чтобы тетя не заметила его досады, иначе ему снова попадет.  
Обычно Гарри покорно выполнял все задания, которые спихнули на него Дурсли. Больше всего он любил стряпать и ухаживать за садом, меньше - убирать дом и стирать. Пареньку нравилось приготовление еды тем, что он совершенно из разных компонентов создавал шедевр, своё маленькое чудо. Работа же в саду позволяла расслабиться, и почему-то всегда придавала сил.  
Этому ребенку рано пришлось научиться многим вещам, но он всегда думал, что его умения когда-нибудь пригодится в жизни.

*_*_*  
После сегодняшнего скудного завтрака Гарри по обыкновению пропалывал цветы, полностью погруженный в свои мысли, и так задумался, что не заметил, как почти вырвал маленький побег розы.  
Испугавшись незамедлительного наказания, Поттер стал осторожно прикапывать цветок, не замечая наблюдающих за ним двух пар глаз. Первым наблюдателем была Петуния. Увидев, что сделал мальчик, она сквозь зубы разразилась гневной тирадой, которую почему-то никогда не слышали соседи, о его ненормальности и вечном грехе - неблагодарности. Подбежав к Гарри, тетя занесла руку, чтобы дать ему подзатыльник, но услышала резкий звук, раздавшийся из-за кустов, а затем заметила голову змеи, которая вновь сердито зашипела на женщину. Испугавшись, Петуния убежала в дом.

Через шесть долгих лет ожидания Лета вот уже как две недели жила на улице небольшого английского городка и следила за маленьким черноволосым колдуном. Ребенку было на вид меньше семи лет, но от него исходило могущественное магическое свечение, не перекрываемое даже блоком, когда-то поставленным Директором.

Лета долго искала Маленького Лорда по остаточному следу от срезанных кентавром-шаманом волосков. Следы Силы тянулись невидимыми для людей, но ощущаемыми магической змеей ниточками к своему хозяину. Как помнила Лета, Гарри должен был жить у родственников. Так и оказалось: в доме присутствовало еще три обитателя. Женщина, мужчина и другой мальчик. Ни один из них не обладал магией, наверное, именно поэтому они постоянно ругали Гарри, не зря же среди змей ходили предания, что двуногие, не умеющие колдовать, частенько тиранят родственников-волшебников. Действительно, на второго (обыкновенного) ребенка никто не кидался и не кричал.

Сегодня змея свернулась кольцами под кустом роз в саду при доме, где жил объект ее поисков. Одна и та же картина повторялась изо дня в день. С раннего утра мальчик то стриг газон, то поливал грядки, то возился с сорняками. Лета почти задремала, пригревшись на солнышке, когда внезапно ее сон прервал быстрый топот. Приподняв голову, она заметила рядом женщину. Та злобно ругалась. Всему виной, как поняла Лета, был несчастный побег розы. Женщина подняла руку, замахиваясь на ребенка, сжавшегося в комочек. «Ребенка? Их Маленького Лорда!» Лета стремительно взвилась вверх с грозным шипением :

- Прочь… Не смей прикасаться к волшебнику… Ужалю!..

Женщина взвизгнула и убежала.  
- Какого волшебника? – спросил Гарри у своей спасительницы, но та лишь уставилась на него и благоговейно сказала:  
- Здравствуй, Ведьмак.  
- То волшебник, то ведьмак... О чем ты? Я запутался  
- Ведьмаками в некоторых странах называют ведающих тайными знаниями, магией, умеющих разговаривать с магическими существами на их языке. Волшебник - это почти то же самое, что и Ведьмак, но мы, змеи, Ведьмаками зовем только тех, кто знает наш язык или язык других животных. Почему эта женщина опять на тебя кричала?  
- А-а-а, она всегда кричит, потому что я ненормальный, я урод, я всегда все порчу, и лучше бы я совсем не рождался, или умер со своими родителями, - отмахнулся Гарри.  
- Значит, она просто тебя боится, ведь она не волшебница и даже не сквиб, - змея скорчила презрительную рожу. – Те, кто боятся, всегда стремятся уничтожить или унизить тех, кого они боятся

- Весело, очень весело, - тут же помрачнел Гарри, и вдруг услышал сдавленное хрипение со стороны крыльца.

Обернувшись, он увидел, что его родственники сползают от ужаса на землю, на их лицах застыла причудливое смешение чувств: отвращение, удивление, ярость - но продлилось это совсем недолго.  
- Марш в дом, паршивец! Ты лишаешься всего на три дня, ты снова наказан! Ни еды, ни воды, никаких прогулок на улице!  
Пока дядя Вернон грозно проговаривал свою тираду, направляясь к племяннику и подбирая стоявшую у стенки дома лопату, змея незаметно заползала мальчику под рубашку, которая была велика ему на несколько размеров. Гарри почувствовал, как вокруг его пояса и груди оборачивается разогретое на солнце упругое тело, но не выдал себя ничем: обвившаяся вокруг него змея весила почему-то очень мало.  
Оглядевшись и не увидев змеи, дядя Вернон отбросил лопату, схватил племянника за ухо и потащил Гарри в дом:

- Где эта дрянь, противный мальчишка? Я видел, тут была змея! – шипел Вернон почище любого боа-констриктора.

- Я не видел никакой змеи, - еле сдерживаясь от боли, прошептал мальчик

- Опять твои шуточки, урод!- крикнул Вернон, затолкнул Гарри в чулан и запер дверь на щеколду.  
- Сиди там и не высовывайся, через два часа пойдёшь готовить ужин.  
Когда шум тяжёлых шагов затих, Гарри услышал тихий голос рядом:  
- Вот тебе и доказательство, что они боятся волшебства.  
Поздно вечером, когда Дурсли улеглись спать, Гарри и Лета продолжили свою беседу.  
- Что же мне делать? Голодать–то я привык, не в первый раз, но как же мне хочется убежать из этого ада хотя бы на несколько дней, а лучше навсегда.  
- Есть способ, но согласишься ли ты? В первый раз изменить себя - это больно. Я волшебная змея и могу немного помочь, но с главным ты должен будешь справиться сам.  
- Больно? Ну, уж вряд ли больнее подзатыльников, ремня и издевательств кузена. А еще я хотел бы знать, какого старого маразматика они постоянно вспоминают…

- Маразматика?

- Ну да, одного старикана, который засунул меня к Дурслям и даже не спросил у них разрешения.  
- Ну, про маразматика… хм… поговорим когда-нибудь, а пока надо подготовиться к твоему исчезновению из этого дома. Сначала тебе стоит научиться ставить завесу тишины, чтобы твои родственники не услышали нас. Закрой глаза и представь себе капельки дождя, стучащие по земле, сосредоточься только на них, расслабься и успокойся.

- Кажется, получилось.

- А теперь попытайся найти то, что позволяет тебе говорить со мной, и посмотри, откуда оно берет силу, чем питается. Место силы в тебе – это и есть магия.  
Сначала Гарри было трудно сосредоточиться, но вскоре под бормотание Леты он смог разглядеть как источник своей магии, так и источник змеиного языка. Источником языка являлась змейка с желто-зелеными глазами, Эта змейка нежно трогала язычком шарообразный туман серого свечения.  
- Нашёл! Это какой-то светящийся серый шар, который связан со змейкой.

- Очень хорошо, теперь мысленно чуть-чуть прикоснись к шару, попытайся вытянуть из него нить и направить её за пределы своего тела, выстраивая из нее завесу тишины, которую ты хочешь поставить вокруг себя. Постарайся не нервничать: тогда управлять магией будет легче.  
Мальчик попытался сделать все так, как сказала ему Лета, но у него ничего не получилось.  
- Это очень сложно…  
- Расслабься и успокойся, – последовал совет.  
Гарри снова попробовал вытянуть нить от магического клубка. Ему удалось схватить ниточку, и он попытался выкинуть ее за пределы своего тела, представляя тишину вокруг себя и змеи. Получалось плохо, и с каждым разом ребенок приходил в ещё большее отчаяние, хотя очень старался сделать все правильно.  
Лета заметила, что её ученику не удаётся справиться с заданием.

- Утро вечера мудренее, - прошипела змея мальчику, - ничего страшного. Попробуешь завтра, ведь ты же сам говорил мне, что тебя унижали и оскорбляли за всплески магии, вот она пока и не подчиняется тебе.


	3. Глава 2 Побег

Глава вторая. Побег

В течение всей следующей недели Гарри помимо обычных обязанностей каждый вечер перед сном тренировался в магии, надеясь улучшить свой результат. За эти дни мальчик научился ставить заклятие тишины, но его действие было непродолжительным. Одновременно Гарри изучал свою внутреннюю змейку, стараясь понять, как она выглядит, какого цвета её кожа, глаза. Сначала мальчик чувствовал только её контур, но не различал цвета, кроме цвета глаз. Змейка молчала, и у него никак не получалось ни о чем расспросить ее.  
Работая в саду, Гарри не забывал, что у него в чулане находится змея, которая рано или поздно проголодается. Сегодня он полол грядки рядом с прудом, находившимся на границе задних дворов соседней улицы. Стараясь сильно не шуметь, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, он потихоньку ловил для нее лягушек. Ему было жалко их, но сделать Гарри ничего не мог: не хотел, чтобы родственники заметили в чулане его учителя – Лету. Её нужно было кормить, и ребенок таким образом старался помочь ей, хотя бы едой, ведь она оставалась запертой всю неделю.  
Когда ему дали на ужин его скудную порцию, которой нормальный ребенок вряд ли смог бы насытиться, Гарри стянул немного хлеба, и быстро доев остатки, отправился мыть посуду.  
Как только он закончил все свои дела, его снова заперли в чулане.  
В тесном обиталище было не совсем грязно. Просто после бесконечной работы днем на уборку в своей «комнате» ему уже не оставалась сил. Но все же порядок там был идеальный, правда, его родственники этого никогда не замечали.  
Так как чулан располагался под лестницей, потолок был не ровным, а наклонным. Это очень устраивало мальчика: он давно отодрал одну из досок и сделал себе тайничок, прикрыв его этой же доской. Там у мальчика лежали обрывки книг и тетрадки, несколько журналов (большинство из них у него забирали, говоря, что он неряха и потеряет их, но мальчику все же удалось спрятать несколько с самыми любимыми рецептами), по которым он готовил блюда тёте и её семейке. Гарри не мог приготовить их лично для себя, но ему хотя бы удавалось попробовать эти блюда.

В углу чулана, там, где семилетний мальчик мог встать в полный рост, находилась кровать, на которой лежала змея, свернувшись клубком. Гарри подошёл к кровати и, присев на краешек, попытался прийти в себя. Он думал весь день, пока работал, и окончательно решил уйти из этого дома. Его здесь ничего не держало, но ему было страшно остаться одному. Гарри боялся уходить, но теперь у него есть возможность попытать счастье и уйти вместе с Летой туда, где он будет свободен.  
Решившись покинуть этот дом, он отдал Лете её ужин, собранный за весь день, и приступил к занятиям магии.  
Сегодня он смог наконец-то увидеть свою змейку - черная с зелёным рисунком на спине в виде молний и лилий, а радужка её глаз была двухцветной и менялась от зелёного, который был вокруг вертикального зрачка, до желтого, по краю глаза. Описав образ Лете, Гарри услышал в ответ, что он василиск, и тут же Лета привела несколько доводов, из рассказов мальчика, своих наблюдений и знаний:  
-В человечьем облике твои глаза напоминают цвет смертельного проклятия, которым убили твоих родителей и пытались убить тебя. Я однажды видела, как им убили человека, и ты сам говорил мне, что ты видишь сон, где убивают женщину. Похоже, этой женщиной и была твоя мать. Ты же отразил проклятие. Глаза у василисков тоже могут убить, ранить и отражать проклятия, кожа их так же отражает заклятия. Ты умеешь скрывать свои мысли и чувства, а василиски могут скрывать свой истинный размер.  
Мальчик был в шоке, он думал, что он простая змея, а тут – на тебе... Он может убивать как взглядом, так и ядом.  
- Ты сумел рассмотреть свою змейку, поздравляю. Теперь поставь завесу тишины, - и как только Гарри сделал это, Лета продолжила, - теперь возьми кусочек магии и направь его на своего василиска, при этом думай о том, чтобы самому стать василиском. Представь, как всё меняется в тебе, как ты становишься змеёй, как становишься им.  
Всё тело свело судорогой, глаза сильно защипало, и изображение расплылось. Вдруг резко всё прекратилось, но зрение осталось таким же размытым. Мальчик поднял руку, снял очки, и предметы приобрели четкость.  
- Невероятно, тебе удалось всего за неделю изменить свои глаза! У тебя вертикальный зрачок и зелено-желтая радужка глаз. Теперь, когда ты знаешь, кто ты, обучение пойдёт легче, и через несколько дней ты полностью сможешь превратиться в змея.  
- Теперь мне не надо носить эти дурацкие очки? Я же смогу замаскировать свои глаза, чтобы родственники не заметили такой зрачок?  
- Нет ничего проще. Опять используй клочок магии, и твое желание исполнится.  
Прошло три дня, за которые Гарри учился превращаться в полноценного василиска. Его родственники немного удивились, что мальчик ходит без очков, но сильно не приставали, потому что недавно произошла очередная потасовка между ним и их драгоценным Дадличкой, и Дурсли решили, что мальчишка разбил свои очки.  
Сегодня его опять отправили работать в саду, и Гарри захватил с собой Лету, которая свернулась под его большущей рубашкой вокруг талии. Ближе к обеду, когда его тётя скрылась в доме, Гарри, наслушавшись рассказов Леты о лесе, находящемся около какой-то магической школы, решил попробовать переместиться туда.  
Как всегда, для этого ему надо было только закрыть глаза и притянуть волшебство. Сделав это, Гарри направил его на картинку с лесом. По его телу пробежала невидимая волна, которая так же окутала и змею, а затем он понял, что стоит посреди леса около пещеры. Вокруг него было много змей, а в саду, где он был минуту назад, стояли тётка и её муж с открытыми ртами.  
Еще через несколько минут в кабинете Директора Хогвартса кристалл, следящий за мальчиком, стал чернеть, а затем разлетелся на мелкие кусочки.


	4. Глава 3 Логово змей, усыновление

**Глава третья. Логово змей, усыновление... **

**POV**** Гарри****.**

Через несколько довольно мерзких мгновений я огляделся и увидел вокруг замечательный лес. Сквозь густую листву еле пробивались солнечные лучи. Передо мной раскрыла зев таинственная пещера. И вдруг у самых ног послышалось: «Смерть человеку, а то он разрушит наши гнёзда!» Около нас, куда ни глянь, клубились змеи. Много змей. Мне стало немного не по себе.

- Замолчите, - шикнула на них Лета, выползая у меня из-за пазухи и плавно опускаясь на землю, - вы ничего не знаете о нём, он ведьмак, а так же я теперь его покровитель.

Змеи в удивлении воззрились на нас, а потом виновато зашелестели:

- Прости нас, матушка Лета, мы не знали о Вашем прибытии, и также мы не знали, что он под твоим покровительством.

Лета продолжала объясняться с сородичами, и у меня появилось время оглядеться повнимательней. Еще ни разу в жизни я не был в настоящем лесу, и он с каждой минутой нравился мне все больше и больше. Огромные деревья, каких не росло в Литтл-Уингинге, завораживали своим величием, наполняли влажный воздух незнакомыми запахами, дарили прохладу.

Краем глаза я заметил рядом с Летой двух здоровенных змей. Они о чем-то тихонько шептались с ней. А потом… Потом она сказала! Она сказала, что хочет МЕНЯ усыновить!

POV Леты

Мне пришлось рассказывать историю Гарри с самого начала. Он же крутил головой во все стороны. Его мордашка, наверное, впервые с момента нашего знакомства светилась детским восторгом. Двое старейшин, до этого внимательно приглядывавшиеся к мальчику, приблизились ко мне и спросили:

- Что ты будешь делать с ребенком?

- Я думаю взять его в род своим сыном.

- Он особенный?

- Да, мальчик превращается в Василиска!

- Даже не просто в змею? Тогда обряд усыновления нужно провести скорее!

Я обернулась к Гарри:

- Знаешь, мы за это время привязались друг к другу. Я хотела бы усыновить тебя, стать твоим наставником. Я много знаю о лечебных травах и о других животных. Я смогу многому научить тебя. Ты согласен?

**POV**** Гарри****.**

Я сразу же забыл обо всех красотах леса. Я буду сыном! Даже в самых тайных мечтах я не мог себе такого представить! «Да! Конечно!» - вскричал я.

Змеи-старейшины тут же запели красивую песню, подхваченную окружающими. Мне решил послушать ее, не пропуская ни звука, но Лета вдруг вонзила клыки в мое левое плечо. Место укуса сразу же засветилось, появилось сильное желание перекинуться в василиска, что я и сделал. Я укусил ее в ответ, и ее чешуя тоже засветилась. Песня закончилась. Мы соприкоснулись ранами, повторяя за старейшинами слова клятвы.

В тот самый момент, когда были произнесены последние слова, в кабинете директора Хогвартса взорвался Следящий Кристалл.

**POV**** Гарри**.

Сначала мне стало жарко, потом холодно, и я обнаружил, что стою уже на ногах, а не на хвосте. На моей левой руке появилась картинка: мальчик с черными волосами, держащий двух переплетенных змей. Одна змея была точь в точь Лета, а вторая – такая же, как моя внутренняя змейка.

- Ты прав, это мы – сказала Лета на мой вопросительный взгляд. – Меня ты узнал. Мальчик – ты в человеческой форме, а черная змея – твоя звериная сущность. Рисунок же означает, что ты принят в магическую змеиную семью.

- Как мы будем теперь называть тебя, сынок?- спросила вдруг она.

В моем мозгу будто молния сверкнула:

- Салазар! Мое имя отныне будет Салазар.

- Невероятно… Предания рассказывают, что наш род был выведен именно Салазаром Слизерином. Так же звали одного из основателей магической школы, что на опушке леса. Очень интересно… А теперь – опустись на колени.

Чувствуя себя невероятно счастливым, я встал перед ней на колени. Да что там – на колени! Я был готов ради нее на что угодно, ведь она моя мама, настоящая мама, и кому какое дело, что она змея.

- Согласен, ли ты стать моим учеником Салазар? – спросила она меня, кусая за правое плечо.

- Согласен.

Под ее клыками вновь появилось свечение, которое превратилось в другой рисунок: раскрытая книга, на странице которой была нарисована змея, обвившаяся вокруг ветви.

- Это метка моего наставничества и твоего ученичества,- шепнула Лета мне на ухо. – Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с твоей новой семьей.

Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Это же время.

После очередного педагогического совета три человека сидели в кабинете директора и беседовали. Директор школы Альбус Дамблдор, являющийся (о чем, впрочем, никто не знал) магическим опекуном Гарри Поттера - знаменитого Мальчика-Который-Выжил, прихлебывал сладкий чай и жевал лимонные дольки. Миневра МакГонагалл и Северус Снейп, деканы двух вечно противоборствующих факультетов – Слизерина и Гриффиндора – скучая, в очередной раз выслушивали неторопливые разглагольствования директора о поступлении Гарри через четыре года в школу. Снейп напустил на себя равнодушный вид, стараясь не показать, что постоянные упоминания о Знаменитом Мальчишке навязли у него в зубах не меньше лимонных долек, которыми директор потчевал всех не менее регулярно.

Еще со школьной скамьи Северус любил Лили – мать Гарри, и терпеть не мог Джеймса – его отца. Даже семь лет, прошедших со дня гибели обоих, не смогли изменить его отношения к ним. Он не знал, как себя вести с Поттером-младшим и только надеялся, что еще четыре года мальчишка не появится в поле его зрения. Как же он ошибался!..

Внезапный грохот прервал проникновенную речь директора. Черные осколки разлетелись по кабинету, и только щит, выставленный Снейпом, спас их от увечий.

- Следящий Кристалл, - едва шевеля губами произнес побледневший Дамблдор.- Северус, прошу Вас, срочно аппарируйте к дому Дурслей и узнайте, что случилось с Гарри.

Спустя мгновение декан Слизерина стоял на крыльце ярко освещенного дома, где еще сегодня жил Поттер. Громкая музыка, доносящаяся из окон, никак не вязалась с пропажей ребенка. Снейп, применив чары Хамелеона, незаметно проскользнул в дверь. Дурсли сидели за праздничным столом, празднуя освобождение их семьи от нахлебника. Они радовались, что заморыш-Поттер внезапно днем растаял в воздухе. Опытный легилиментор, Северус без труда погрузился в их мысли и ужаснулся.

Он-то всегда считал, что Поттера в доме сестры Лили постоянно баловали, заваливали игрушками и удовольствиями. Мальчишка должен был вырасти изнеженным, капризным, лентяем и белоручкой. Но в воспоминаниях Дурслей ребенок жил под лестницей в чулане, работал с утра до ночи, ему постоянно доставались тычки и затрещины от тети и дяди, а кузен с компанией частенько избивали Гарри. Оказывается, сын Лили ходил в обносках, часто голодал или питался объедками, хотя готовил на всю семейку. При этом он всегда держался с достоинством и был невероятно трудолюбив.

Снейп проник в чулан, в котором, по воспоминанием родичей, жил мальчишка. И опять он был удивлен. Каморка была почти в идеальном порядке, маленькая, еле поместившаяся кровать аккуратно заправлена.Журналы и тетради из тайника, легко обнаруженного шпионом, добавили к новому образу Поттера умение разбираться в рецептах, что Северус, как зельевар не мог не оценить.

При правильном обучении, из Гарри (Да, мальчишка уже стал для него Гарри!) вышел бы отличный слизеринец, а в будущем – мастер зелий или лекарь. Увидев в воспоминаниях Дурслей жизнь мальчика и оценив невозмутимое выражение его лица, профессор вспоминал свое детство, мало чем отличающееся от детства Гарри. Ненависть к Поттеру-старшему, столько лет лелеемая в сердце, начала таять, рождая уважение и сочувствие к его сыну.

Добравшись до воспоминаний о сегодняшнем происшествии, Снейп понял, что мальчик исчез не без помощи магии, но вот куда?

Вернувшись в школу, декан изложил лишь факты: Поттер скрылся из дома родственников, используя магию. Место перемещения отследить не удалось. Снейп умолчал об изнурительных нагрузках и увиденных побоях: слизеринец никогда не выдаст другого слизеринца (а для него Гарри навсегда останется настоящим слизеринцем, даже если вдруг попадет на другой факультет).

Через год поиски Знаменитого Мальчика были прекращены. Дамблдор предположил, что почерневший Кристалл может означать только одно: Гарри Поттер мертв. Мертвый Гарри его не интересовал. Снейп же, прибрав осколки, надеялся, что с мальчиком все в порядке, и однажды тот найдется.

Как показало время, он был прав.


	5. Глава 4 Проникновение в Хогвартс

Глава четвёртая. Проникновение в Хогвартс.

POV Гарри.

- Это метка моего наставничества и твоего ученичества,- шепнула Лета мне на ухо. – Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с твоей новой семьей, - прошло уже два года, а я почти постоянно вспоминаю эти слова и то, что было потом.

После обряда мы вышли на середину поляны.

- Братишка… младшенький… наш малыш…- неслось со всех сторон: мои только что обретённые братья и сёстры набросились на меня и, повалив на землю, стали щекотать меня своими хвостами и раздвоенными язычками. Им казалось это забавным: они очень хотели поднять мне настроение.

Кто-то другой, наверное, испугался бы, если б на него напала куча змей, я же засмеялся, поняв, что принят в семью как равный. Меня поздравили со вступлением в клан, и отвели в гнезде самый уютный уголок, где бы я мог пребывать как змеей, так и человеком.

Первое время мне было непривычно слышать собеседника, не видя человеческого лица. Это трудно, а в темноте - ещё труднее. Впрочем, скоро я стал воспринимать змеяз как родной язык. Постепенно я привык к темноте, и проблема отпала сама собой.

Наша змеиная семья была очень дружной. Все друг другу помогали. Змеи учили меня жить в змеином обличии, но и не давали забывать, что я человек. Они часто заставляли меня возвращаться в человеческое тело. Просили меня превратиться в мальчика, чтобы с помощью рук я вытаскивал из логова старые сброшенные шкуры, помогал с делением добычи. Им нравилось смотреть на меня в теле мальчишки и щекотать в знак любви.

Объяснялись просьбы тем, что я не должен был забывать, как управлять человеческим телом, иначе оно через некоторое время могло стать мне обузой. Змеи не скрывали от меня, что через несколько сезонов мне придётся идти в магическую школу, про которую они, потомки Салазара Слизерина, знали не понаслышке. А в школу я мог пойти только в виде человека. Благодаря же возможности выбора из двух форм (людской и змеиной), у меня оказалось больше преимуществ перед другими существами, но это я понял позднее.

Счастье переполняло меня: наконец-то у меня появилась любящая семья, пусть даже и змеиная (нельзя же было назвать семьей тех родичей, от которых я сбежал). На мою змеиную семью можно было опереться: они никогда не давали мне унывать, всегда помогали и поддерживали.

За два года проживания в лесу я выучил о растениях очень много нового и интересного. Я научился разбираться в них и знал, какие меня могут убить, а какие помочь. Но не всё было так просто: некоторые растения мне были опасны, когда я находился в змеином теле, но в человеческом они были безвредны, и наоборот, безвредные для змеи были опасны для человека.

В лесу у меня появилось много друзей среди змей и кентавров. И те и другие учили меня магии. Змеи – змеемагии, а также маскировке, контролю и медитации. От кентавров я получил сведения об астрономии и предсказаниях, об их обычаях и обрядах. Также они учили меня своему древнему языку, чтобы подарить мне знания веков, но они взяли с меня клятву о неразглашении своих умений обычным людям.

- Тайны леса должны оставаться скрытыми от людей – они используют их нам же во зло, а тебе мы их доверяем только потому, что ты из змеиной семьи – повторяли они мне.

Еще кентавры научили меня стрелять из лука, делать и заговаривать простенькие амулеты.

Сегодня у меня было дело к кентаврам.

Обернувшись мальчишкой, я шел в разодранной одежде по лесу. Дадлиевские обноски давно истрепались, и ходить в них было и неприлично, и холодно. Сегодня было тепло, но зима требовала чего-нибудь греющего получше. К тому же, рано или поздно мне придется оказаться среди людей, не в отрепье же ходить? Надежда на маскировочные чары тоже была слабая: они со временем ослабевают, и их приходится ежедневно обновлять.

В моих руках был свёрток из недавно сброшенной мною шкуры василиска. Из нее я хотел сделать себе одежду, а шаман кентавров согласился помочь мне в этом нелёгком деле. Чешуя и кожа василиска обладают разными магическими свойствами, и мне не хотелось, чтобы одежда, которая будет из нее сделана, потеряла защитные свойства.

За шитьем я провёл на поляне кентавров полдня. Как всегда, мы с шаманом беседовали на разные темы, и вдруг он спросил, как же я собираюсь получить письмо, приглашающее на обучение в школу Чародейства и Волшебства, находящуюся рядом с нашим лесом.

Я ответил, что не знаю, возможно, мне мама чем-то поможет. Тогда шаман посоветовал мне повторить человеческий язык, а то за два года общения только на змеином и на кентаврийском языках я многое позабыл.

Домой я вернулся под вечер. Все были рады, что наконец-то я сменил, как они выражались, свою вторую человеческую кожу. И, радуясь, что у меня есть обновки, я уснул в своем уголке. Но хорошо выспаться мне не удалось: поздно ночью началась битва.

Проснулся я от шипения моих змеиных родственников, а потребовав ответ от первой же попавшейся сестры, узнал, что на нас напали пауки. Они давно пытались занять нашу пещеру, но всегда получали отпор.

Выскочив из своего уголка в главную залу, я побежал к выходу из пещеры. У входа в гнездо кипела бойня, и я сразу кинулся на помощь змеям. Пауки сначала оторопели от того, что их врагов защищает человек. Это дало мне возможность змеемагией прикончить несколько акромантулов.

Конечно, кидаться змеиными заклятиями в человеческом теле трудновато: посыл идет через глаза, что отнимает много сил. Пока пауки были в ступоре, я успел, разумеется, с помощью семьи, довольно хорошо проредить их ряды. Но вот они пришли в себя, окружили и стали теснить к стене. Тогда я, перекинувшись в василиска, снова бросился в бой. Увы, пока я превращался в змею, меня прихватил один из пауков, но моя семья кинулась на него с разных сторон и помогла мне отбиться от его жвал. Нам удалось отстоять гнездо, а эти гады, оставшиеся в живых, убежали в свою часть леса и больше никогда не нападали на змеиные угодья.

Я был серьёзно ранен, мне требовалась помощь, и мама предложила обратиться за помощью в школу магии, где лесным жителям никогда не отказывали. Я превратился в маленькую змейку, а мои сородичи переместили меня и Лету на окраину леса поближе к школьной территория.

Проскользнули в замок мы почти незаметно, только какая-то ободранная кошка попалась по пути.

Мы направились по лестнице вниз, туда, где сыро и прохладно. Похоже, моя мама хорошо знала дорогу: она двигалась уверенно и прекрасно ориентировалась в подземельях замка. И вот мы добрались до дверей, из-под которых приятно пахло травами. Увидев щель в камнях рядом с дверью, мы заползли внутрь. В кабинете, склонившись над котлом, стоял черноволосый мужчина и помешивал своё варево.

- Это кабинет зелий, тут нам помогут,– пояснила мне Лета. - Стань человеком.

Я перекинулся в человека, но от нехватки сил вырубился на некоторое время. Очнулся я в кровати, у меня ничего не болело, только в глазах всё расплывалось. Вернув змеиное зрение, я увидел мужчину с покрасневшими глазами, который держал меня за руку…

POV Северуса Снейпа.

Я готовил очередное зелье для больничного крыла, когда за моей спиной раздалось шипение. Уже не в первый раз мне приходилось помогать лесным жителям и залечивать их раны. Пострадавшие либо появлялись сами, либо приглашали меня в лес.

Обернувшись, я увидел двух змей, одна из которых была ранена и нуждалась в помощи, а вторая её, видимо, приободряла. Но в этот раз я ошибся - это была не поддержка: как только зелёная змея замолчала, чёрная превратилась в растрёпанного раненого ребенка. Мальчик был одет в мягкие штаны и рубаху со стоячим воротом из шкуры василиска, нарукавники из легкой стали и кожаные сапожки. Лоб его, поддерживая длинную челку, пересекала кожаная полоска, украшенная металлической вязью рун. Я бросился к нему, подняв с пола, отнёс в спальню и уложил на кровать, а сам поспешил в лабораторию.

Первым делом я отобрал склянки с нужными зельями, а затем прихватил из ванной тазик с теплой водой и губку.

Привычной рукой я влил в приоткрытый рот ребенка кроветворное и снотворное зелья. Тот почти сразу провалился в лечебный сон, а я начал обтирать от крови и грязи худенькое, но крепкое тело, попутно смазывая раны и различные царапины заживляющей мазью.

Я собрался уже пойти к директору, чтобы рассказать о своём пациенте, но зелёная змея с грозным шипением свалила меня с ног. Тогда я призвал одеяло и накрыл мальчика. Лишенный возможности сдвинуться с места, я мог только рассматривать его: жилистое тело в старых царапинах, черная густая, длинная, ниже пояса коса, скрепленная острым кинжалом неведомой работы, растрепалась. Его руки украшали две татуировки. На правом плече - раскрытая книга, на страницах которой были изображены змея и кентавр. Это говорило о том, что у мальчика есть наставники, и, судя по рисункам книги, наставников было двое. На левом плече был изображён мальчик, державший в руках двух змей, обвивающих хвостами его поясницу. В одной из змей и мальчике я узнал своего пациента. Вторая же змея в точности походила на ту, что сейчас лежала в ногах мальчика. Пока я рассматривал татуировки, она отпустила меня, а я даже не заметил этого. Я сел около мальчика и, взяв его левую руку, попытался определить, что же означает эта татуировка. Но тут он шевельнулся, кожаная полоска со лба сползла назад и обнажила… шрам! В виде молнии! Известным всем и каждому в магической Британии!

А теперь представьте, что я почувствовал: передо мной на моей собственной кровати лежал тот самый Гарри Поттер, которого директор уже год как причислил к мёртвым, а я полагал удачно спрятавшимся от всех. И что теперь делать мне? К Дамблдору не побежишь – змея сожрет. Отпустить ребенка в лес, даже под такой надежной защитой – тоже не дело. Я вновь и вновь анализировал свои отношения с родителями Поттера, отношение к нему Дамблдора. Я вспоминал свои ощущения, когда сидел в чулане, перебирая прочитанные мысли родственников Гарри. И я понял, что моя ненависть к его отцу уже давно прошла, а лежащий передо мной ребенок вызывал симпатию и уважение.

Я так задумался и устал, что не заметил, как уснул. Проснувшись раньше Гарри, я слегка потянулся, разминая затёкшую от долгого пребывания на стуле спину, и вновь взял в свои ладони руку мальчика, продолжая судорожно перебирать возможности выхода их сложившейся ситуации.

Погруженный в мысли, я не заметил, как Гарри проснулся.

Он, прищурившись, смотрел на меня зеленющими заспанными глазами. Похоже, зрение у него было таким же, как у Джеймса, то есть неважным, но тут произошло невероятное. Зрачки мальчишки стали меняться из круглых в вертикальные, а изо рта раздалось вопросительное шипение. Наверное, он хотел спросить меня, что с ним и кто я такой, а может, просто хотел со мной поздороваться, но я ничего не понял из этих звуков.  
В его глазах мелькнуло разочарование, но тут зелёная змея, лежащая у него в ногах, бросилась к нему на руки, что-то объясняя по-своему и легонько обнимая всем телом. Услышав ее, Гарри успокоился, а разочарование, нарисовавшееся на лице, сменилось пониманием и удивлением. Он предпринял ещё несколько попыток заговорить со мной, но каждый раз это было змеиное шипение.

Я решил сам начать разговор, чтобы хоть как-то ответить на явно возникшие у него вопросы.

- Здравствуй Гарри, меня зовут Северус Снейп, я зельевар в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс и декан факультета Слизерин. До смерти твоей мамы – Лили Эванс, я был её другом. Как ты себя чувствуешь, малыш? Где ты был все это время?

- Спасибо, - уже нормальными словами ответил ребенок, - Мое имя теперь Салазар. Я давно не говорил с людьми, а только со змеями и кентаврами. Живу я в лесу рядом со школой.

- Ты все эти два года был у нас под носом? Ты жил в Запретном Лесу, и ты всё ещё жив?

Змея что-то прошелестела на ушко мальчику, и он рассказал мне всё о своей жизни. Как он жил у Дурслей. Как узнал, что он волшебник и понял, что может говорить со змеями. Как его усыновила змея по имени Лета, и где он жил эти два года. И теперь именно Лета, его новая мама, обвивает его плечи, и они оба мне благодарны за спасение.

По моей просьбе Гарри рассказал мне, что означают его метки. Я оказался прав: татуировка с книжкой действительно оказалась знаком наставников, а вот вторая метка означала принадлежность мальчика к змеиному клану. А еще он похвастался, что сам с помощью шамана кентавров сделал свою одежду из собственной кожи, которую сбросил совсем недавно и пропитал собственным ядом. Я слушал историю этого невероятного ребенка, и решение пришло само собой: если змеи приняли в семью человечьего детеныша, неужели я, человек, не могу сделать того же самого для сына моей любимой женщины? Он в это время о чем-то беседовал с Летой.

- Послушай, Салазар, Дамблдор, директор этой школы, отправивший тебя жить с твоими бывшими родственниками, говорил мне и всем друзьям твоих родителей, что с тобой всё хорошо, ты знаешь о себе всё, и ты счастлив. О том, что он солгал, я узнал только после известия о твоем исчезновении. Когда-то давно я обещал твоей покойной матери, что позабочусь о тебе, постараюсь защищать тебя, как родного сына. К сожалению, я не мог выполнить своего обещания раньше, но сейчас хочу предложить тебе имя своего рода. Согласишься ли ты, чтобы я тебя усыновил?

- Да, - обрадовал меня мгновенный ответ мальчика. – И мама, и шаман кентавров говорили, что мне обязательно нужен кто-то родной в мире людей, потому что подходит время, когда придется возвращаться в большой мир, - он хитро улыбнулся. - А еще мне надо готовиться к школе…

- А еще, Салазар, я хочу, чтобы ты знал от меня, а не из сплетен: в прошлом мы с твоим родным отцом были врагами, я ненавидел его, разлучившего меня с твоей мамой. Из-за его безответственности, так я считал, она погибла. Я ненавидел тебя: ты остался жив, а моя любовь – нет. Прости меня за это. Я больше не хочу ненавидеть мертвого непредусмотрительного человека, доверившегося предателям. И ты для меня – уже не просто сын моего школьного врага и моей любимой женщины. Я буду любить тебя не как память о Лили, но как собственного сына.

Дальше я рассказывал Гарри о своём детстве, которое немногим отличалось от его собственного, только мне бежать было некуда. Я рассказывал ему о своих школьных годах, проделках Мародеров, дружбе с его матерью. О том, что он знаменит и почему его назвали мальчиком, который выжил. Пришлось также коснуться темы смерти его родителей и объяснить ситуацию с Волдемортом. Я рассказывал, как Дамблдор и остальные искали самого Гарри и как забросили поиски под предлогом его «смерти».

- Ты многое сейчас узнал, ребенок, - с волнением сказал я,- не изменилось ли твое желание стать моим сыном?

- Нет, не изменилось. Мне нужен отец, а ты - ты хороший. Ты ведь правда будешь меня любить? Ты поможешь мне научиться опять быть человеком? Если ты станешь моим отцом, я смогу жить среди людей, вспомнить человеческий язык, ты многому меня научишь. А ваше прошлое? Как говаривал шаман кентавров, пусть прошлое хоронит своих мертвецов. Мы будем жить здесь сегодня и сейчас. Только я боюсь, что директор, узнав обо мне, будет цепляться к нам обоим. Не хотелось бы. Чем позже он узнает обо мне, о том, что я жив, тем лучше, - он решительно вдохнул и выпалил одним духом. - Я буду твоим сыном, Северус Снейп!

Мужчина отвернулся к камину, потирая глаз, словно туда попала соринка.

POV Гарри.

По просьбе мамы я перекинулся в человека, но от усталости и кровопотери на некоторое время вырубился. Очнулся я в мягкой большой кровати, у меня ничего не болело, только в глазах всё расплывалось. Вызвав змеиное зрение, я увидел мужчину с покрасневшими веками. Он держал меня за руку и о чем-то думал. Было интересно наблюдать, как этот мужчина сидел рядом с кроватью, разглядывая мои татуировки, а потом изумленно таращился, когда я пытался заговорить с ним. У него был такой смешной и растерянный вид! А я всего лишь спрашивал его, что со мной и как его зовут. Пришлось позвать на помощь маму.

- Понимаешь ли, сын, не все волшебники умеют говорить со змеями, а ты сейчас задаешь ему вопросы на змеязе. Чтобы он смог понять тебя, ему надо только произнести пару слов: тогда ты сам перейдёшь на человеческий язык и сможешь с ним говорить, – сказала Лета, перебравшись мне на руки, а затем обвив мои плечи.

Мужчина, похоже, пришел к такому же выводу и сказал:

- Здравствуй Гарри!

Я был настолько потрясен, его знанием, кто я такой, что я понял каждое его слово и смог ему ответить.

Он представился Северусом Снейпом, учителем зельеварения этой школы и другом Лили. Сначала я его не понял, о ком шла речь, но потом вспомнил, что мою первую маму звали именно так. Я ответил, что теперь меня зовут Салазар. Рассказал, как я жил эти два года с усыновившей меня змеиной семьей. Что у меня есть два наставника, о чём свидетельствует татуировка в виде книги, и что моя татуировка на левом плече означает принадлежность к змеиному клану.

Сам же Северус рассказал мне о своём детстве, о том, как он враждовал с моим отцом, и как его простил. Как ненавидел меня за то, что я выжил, а моя мама умерла, но потом понял, что он может свою любовь к моей маме передать мне как своему сыну, высказав её такими словами:

- Ты для меня – уже не просто сын моего школьного врага и моей любимой женщины. Я буду любить тебя не как память о Лили, но как собственного сына.

На всём протяжении нашего разговора я смотрел на него змеиными глазами - это позволило применить к нему змеемагию и понять его истинные намеренья. Я видел, что он раскаивается в своей ненависти ко мне и моему отцу. Я видел, как он светится любовью, когда вспоминает Лили. Разумеется, я согласился стать его сыном.

- Что он говорил тебе? - спросила меня Лета. Она, конечно, после того как я вошел в род, стала понимать людей больше, но некоторые нюансы от нее ускользали.

Я перевел ей свой рассказ.

- Хммм, ты его заинтересовал, и для тебя на самом деле было бы неплохо, если он станет твоим другом, а еще лучше – усыновит.

- Я уже согласился, мама. Только… только ты не против?

- Нет, Салазар, если тебе этот человек сможет принести счастье и будет тебя любить. Но ты понимаешь, сын, что человеческий ритуал усыновления с тобой лучше не проводить - твоя кровь ядовита.

- Северус, я не могу стать Вашим сыном, используя человеческий ритуал, - сказал я и увидел в его глазах боль, - но могу предложить змеиный.

- Но почему? Нам надо лишь смешать кровь в бокале, затем отпить по глотку и остальное вылить на пергамент, затем прочитать заклятие, чтобы создать документ.

- У меня ядовитая кровь. От человеческого ритуала Вы умрете, – повторил я, - так что предлагаю змеиный.

- Но ведь я могу сварить противоядие и выпить его перед началом обряда? – спросил Северус, а я его слова передал Лете.

- Конечно, он может выпить противоядие, но тогда от ритуала не будет толку,- ответила Лета, а потом предложила. – Спроси, не согласится ли он стать на время змеем, а потом провести ритуалы вхождение в род и усыновления.

Пока я размышлял, как сочетать эти действия, на меня смотрели две пары глаз. Было очень хорошо видно, что их обладатели сильно переживают. Чтобы отвлечься от ненужных мне мыслей, я решил осмотреть комнату и заметил, что в одном из кресел лежит какой-то плащ, воротник которого был отделан зеленой каймой, а в области сердца была пришита серебристо-зеленая эмблема со змеей.

- Что это? - спросил я, указывая на плащ.

- Это мантии некоторых студентов факультета Слизерин. Стипендии для детей из обедневших семей слишком малы… - Северус неожиданно смутился и перевел разговор. - Змея же на эмблеме – символ нашего факультета. Основатель умел говорить со змеями. Легенда гласит, что родной брат проклял Салазара, превратив его в змея, и тот так долго провёл в этом образе, что забыл человеческий язык. Когда его расколдовали, он не понимал слов, и его шипения тоже никто не мог понять. Упорство Салазара помогло ему вспомнить язык людей, но и не забыть змеяз. Позже, когда у него появились дети, он обучил их змеязу. С тех пор все его потомки могут говорить со змеями.

По другим версиям, у Салазара, когда он был змеёй, родились дети от другой змеи - полулюди-полузмеи. Им надо было приспосабливаться: быть змеёй и говорить по-человечески, а так же быть человеком и говорить по-змеиному очень проблематично. В результате их трудов и изысканий появились Анимагия, Змеяз и Змеемагия.

Я передал эти варианты легенды моей маме, и она, немного подумав, сказала:

- Вторая версия легенды правдива, Северус. Основатель действительно был проклят, был змеёй, и у него были дети от змеи. Когда он был расколдован, у него появились дети-люди от другой жены. Одни его дети знали, что у них есть братья – люди, а другие - что у них есть братья – змеи. Они стали искать способы помочь друг другу. Добились того, что открыли науку анимагию, составили словарь и учебник по письменному змеязу, и создали змеемагию. Я как раз и принадлежу к змеиному роду Слизерина. И именно поэтому у нас есть возможность выполнить змеиный ритуал: мы превратим тебя в змею, примем в род и проведем обряд усыновления.

- Я согласен стать змеей, раз только так можно провести ритуал.

Снейп снял мантию, рубаху. Левое предплечье его уродовал черный череп с выползающей изо рта змеей. Мерзкая, скажу вам, штука. От нее так и веяло страхом и болью.

После его последних слов я взглядом превратил его в змея. Змей получился красивый: чёрного цвета с серебристо-зелёным рисунком на спине. Налюбовавшись, я сам обернулся змеёй, и мы приступили к ритуалу, похожему на тот, которым меня ранее усыновляла Лета. Отсутствовал только полный круг змей и в слова клятвы были внесены изменения. Я должен был сказать, что принимаю Северуса в род как отца своего, Северус - что принимает меня как своего родного сына, а Лета принимает Северуса как своего названного брата.

После произнесённых слов клятвы нас троих окутало серебристо-зелёное сияние. Мы снова стали людьми. Но татуировка на моем левом плече изменилась: теперь я сидел на коленях, а позади меня стоял Северус, опустив мне на одно плечо руку, и Лета, поднявшись на хвосте, положила на мое другое плечо голову. За плечом Северуса поднималась голова василиска - моей анимагической формы, тело же обвивало нас троих в своих объятиях.

Такая же татуировка появилась на левом плече Северуса. Предплечье же очистилось: яд василиска перебил яд змеи, участвовавшей в нанесении той ужасной метки, а введение в род Слизерина уничтожило связь с Волдемортом.

С вхождением Северуса в наш клан, жизнь в змеиной семье изменилась. У меня появился отец, у мамы – брат (а возможно, и муж), у племянников - дядя, и еще в семье - свой лекарь.


	6. Глава 5 Глава пятая В Хогвартсе,

**Глава пятая. В Хогвартсе, ... **

Ритуал закончился поздно, но до отбоя оставался еще час. Северус и Салазар стали внимательно рассматривать свои татуировки. У мужчины исчезла так портившая его метка с черепом и змеей, и на ее месте появилась другая, которую он принял с радостью и без страха. У мальчика тоже татуировка изменилась. Они оба понимали, что сейчас породнились, и теперь у одного появился сын, сестра (а возможно, и жена), и родственники-змеи, а у второго - отец и человеческий родственник в одном лице. Наконец-то закончились одиночество и грусть. Северус чувствовал, что ему не все сказали про связь с Летой, но в то же время он не чувствовал подвоха, намеренной лжи, поэтому решил оставить все, как есть. Когда придет время, ему все объяснят.  
Их радости по случаю объединения в одну семью не суждено было длиться долго, её прервал стук в дверь. Недолго думая, Салазар перекинулся в змея и заполз вместе с Летой на плечи мастеру зелий. Только они устроились на его плечах, Снейп открыл дверь и увидел третьекурсника Маркуса Флинта, прибежавшего с сообщением, что двое третьекурсников Гриффиндора избивают его друга.  
Северус, закрыв дверь и запечатав её заклинанием, стремительным шагом двинулся вслед за мальчишкой, который вел его к месту драки. Прибыв на место разборки, он увидел, как двое мальчишек в чёрных мантиях с гербом льва на груди пинали ногами третьего мальчика, скорчившегося на полу и закрывавшего руками лицо. Они приговаривали при каждом пинке, что он ничтожество, тёмный маг, что его декан урод и не снимает со слизеринцев очки, потакая каждой прихоти, а с остальных дерет три шкуры…  
Северус кашлянул, чтобы его заметили, но это не дало никакого результата. Гриффиндорцы настолько были в запале, что им просто не было дела до происходящего вне зоны избиения. Лета и Салазар, заметив это и услышав, что говорят про Снейпа, не сговариваясь, оттолкнулись от плеч зельевара и бросились на нападавших, скрутив их в одно мгновение, обернувшись кольцами вокруг их тел. Мелкие подонки лежали на полу и боялись пошевелиться, глядя в рассерженные морды змей, немигающе уставившихся им прямо в глаза. Они пребывали в глубочайшем шоке. Двое слизеринцев и их декан усмехались, глядя на парочку неудачников. Северус быстро в своей излюбленной мере отчитал их, сняв при этом с каждого по пятьдесят баллов. Потом он отправил в их общежитие, не забыв под конец еще и отработок на неделю назначить, с Филчем. На прощание зельевар изменил мальчишкам память, и теперь легилимент мог видеть, что гриффиндорцев скручивает верёвка.  
Вернувшись в кабинет, Северус сразу заметил чужое присутствие: кто-то успел побывать тут без него. Двое слизеринцев, не стесняясь своего декана, устроили разбор полетов. Северус и Салазар прислушивались с интересом.  
- Эти грифы все какие-то ненормальные, ходят с такими лицами, будто они здесь хозяева, произнес один.  
- Да, - кивнул Маркус. - А на следующий год поступает еще и Поттер. Грифы уверены, что он будет на их факультете и на их стороне. Тогда вообще станут ещё больше выделываться. Они и сейчас-то задирают нос. А с ним… - Маркус обреченно махнул рукой  
- Он же знаменитость, мальчик-который-выжил после смертельного заклятья, - с издёвкой произнес первый. – Живёт лучше всех, никто не знает - где. Наверняка, ему уже промыли мозги, и он будет грифом.  
- Прекратили оба, - прервал их разговор декан, ему было неприятно слышать подобные вещи: во-первых, они относились к его сыну, а, во-вторых, не были правдой. - Вы не знаете, как он жил со своими родственниками-магглами. Вы вообще ничего не знаете. Я был в доме, где он рос до семи лет. Магия под запретом, любой всплеск - и его тут же наказывали, жестоко наказывали. Он был в доме в качестве домового эльфа, если не хуже: готовил, стирал, убирал. Он притворился, что так надо, приспособился и усыплял их бдительность. В семь лет он сбежал от них, просто взял - и переместился в неизвестном направлении.  
- Разве его гриффиндорские черты от родителей не проявились в нем? - Маркус удивленно воззрился на своего декана, не совсем въехав в смысл услышанного.  
- Нет, мистер Флинт, не проявились, - серьезно произнес Снейп. – Это всего лишь домыслы, что ты будешь гриффиндорцем, если твои родители когда-то были распределены на этот факультет. А в таких условиях мог выжить только слизеринец! И к вашему сведению, Поттер – змееуст. Так что ему одна дорога – в Слизерин. Мне хватило всего лишь раз залезть в голову его тетки, чтобы понять, насколько ужасной была жизнь мальчика-который-выжил. И поверьте, он снова выжил, только теперь совсем в другой ситуации. Директору это неизвестно, и не будет. К тому же, - Снейп смерил ошеломленных студентов серьезным взглядом и закончил. - Он мой сын, - секунду помолчал и сказал. - Директор не знает о том, что мальчик жив.  
- Папа! – прошипел Салазар. Северус вздрогнул, поняв, что сказал ему сын, и тихонечко охнул.  
- Салазар, сын, я понял, что ты сказал, - ответил он чёрной змее, а двое слизеринцев покосились на них в шоке, поняв, что те разговаривают на парселтанге. Вот это была новость!  
Гарри сполз с плеча Снейпа, перекинулся в мальчика и порывисто обнял своего отца, тихонько всхлипнув. Он не обратил внимания, что двое слизеринцев пялились на его лоб. Мальчики переглянулись, думая об одном и том же: шрам в виде молнии на лбу и зеленые глаза с вертикальным зрачком, змеиным зрачком. Наверное, только сейчас они осознали, как много им сказал декан, и что все сказанное – правда.  
Оторвавшись от груди Северуса, Салазар посмотрел на мальчишек и сказал:  
- Отец прав, я жил у магглов, работал, как чёрт, и частенько голодал. Да, я могу разговаривать со змеями. Как только я познакомился со змеёй Летой, я решил убежать от родственников. Теперь у меня новая семья, Лета – моя мама, а это – мой отец, - Салазар посмотрел на Северуса. - Он только сегодня усыновил меня. Теперь меня зовут: Салазар Лета Генрих Джеймс Поттер Снейп Слизерин-змей. У меня много братьев и сестёр, а также племянников. В этом сезоне их станет на порядок больше, но с ними очень интересно. Драки меня не привлекают, и то, как те ребята, которых мы с мамой скрутили, говорили о моем отце и вообще себя вели, тоже не привлекает, даже раздражает. А красный вообще режет глаза, - слова лились из Салазара сами собой. Действие зелья все еще не кончилось, вынуждая мальчика говорить правду, как она есть. - Мне нравятся змеи, и я принадлежу роду Слизерин-змеев, змеиному сыну Салазара Слизерина. Мне не нужна ни слава, ни известность. Мне только не хватало семьи, а теперь она у меня есть.  
Мальчики пребывали в шоке от увиденного и услышанного. Столько информации не сразу улеглось у них в голове, но важным было то, что мальчик - сын их декана, а ссориться со Снейпом выйдет себе дороже. Они мгновенно решили, что тут лучшим выходом будет наладить отношения с самого начала.  
- Маркус Флинт, - первым протянул руку Маркус, и Салазар пожал её.  
- Алекс Пьюси, - подал руку второй третьекурсник Салазару, который тоже её пожал, принимая их дружбу.  
- Ты можешь сходить и проверить, что думают о тебе слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы, а потом принять решение, - сказал Северус, понимая, что сыну нужно будет узнать о школе побольше, прежде чем он придет сюда на учебу. Снейп повернулся к своим студентам, - Мистер Флинт, мистер Пьюси, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что все, вами услышанное здесь, должно остаться в тайне. Вы оба дадите клятву о молчании. Мы с сыном находились под воздействием зелья правды, оно только что наконец-то закончило свое действия, но вы узнали слишком много. Или обет, или Обливиэйт - выбирайте, - все-таки оставил им выбор Снейп.  
Третьекурсники поникли: они-то хотели рассказать всё своим однофакультетникам, но тут, же решили, что Салазар сам расскажет всем, кто он, когда придет время. Они понимали, что не так часто декан дает выбор кому-нибудь - его доверие надо ценить. Они, не сговариваясь, приняли решение о клятве.  
- Теперь можете идти спать, а ты, сынок, иди с Летой в Запретный лес, навести родных, а то ты уполз от них раненый, и ещё - представляйся всем Гарри Поттером. Не надо, чтобы все знали о твоей принадлежности к роду Слизерин! – Северус обнял мальчика и поцеловал в макушку. Ему доставило огромную радость осветившееся счастьем лицо ребенка, его ребенка.  
От последних слов их декана третьекурсники выпали в осадок. Салазар живёт в Запретном лесу и всё ещё жив? Им понадобилось время, чтобы прийти в себя.  
- Гарри, а ты не против посмотреть слизеринскую гостиную прямо сейчас? – спросил Маркус.  
- Почему бы и не посмотреть, только я буду в виде змеи, и вы не расскажете своим, что я там присутствую ни как Гарри Поттер, ни как змея, ни как либо кто-то ещё. Я скажу это сам после моего поступления, - чуть нахмурившись, произнес Салазар, потом взглянул на отца, и тот кивнул. - Тогда пошли! – с этими словами Гарри превратился в змея и заполз на плечи Маркусу, отправляясь в гостиную Слизерина…

* * *  
Директор пребывал в неведении, где же пропадал этот мальчишка, чёртов Поттер, из-за которого все его планы летели в большую чёрную дыру, а точнее - к чёрту. Он убедил всех, кого надо, в том, что мальчишка умер, а Лонгботтом тоже подходит под пророчество, но гадкий мальчишка, оказывается, живёт в лесу. Директор сам верил в смерть Поттера до тех пор, пока Хагрид не рассказал ему о драке меж змеями и пауками, состоявшейся вчера.  
Пауки говорили о каком-то черноволосом мальчишке с зигзагообразным шрамом, и от того пахло змеями. Мальчишку пауки встречали в лесу очень часто и из-за его змеиного запаха не лезли к нему, побаиваясь и его, и змей. Мальчишка, говорили они, также частенько шатался по лесу и собирал какие-то травы.  
После этого известия директор ликовал: его марионетка вернулась сама к нему в руки, надо обшарить только лес, найти его, привести в школу и стереть память за последние два года. Он не догадывался, что мальчик совершенно не такой, как ему думалось, что он совсем не так прост. Он вообще не знал этого ребенка , но предполагал, что знает его. Он уже представлял, как им будет легко вертеть, как под его чутким руководством Поттер будет делать только то, что нужно ему. Он даже представить себе не мог, что его планам не суждено сбыться.  
Арабелла Фигг хоть и докладывала о мальчишке, что он здоров и загружен работой, но никогда не видела, что мальчик из себя представляет, так как лично с ним не общалась, а когда его изредка и приводили к ней, то он молчал, притворяясь, что его здесь нет… Так что с этой стороны Дамблдор не мог почерпнуть никаких сведений. Самоуверенность его и сгубит однажды.  
Директор знал, что зельевар лечит иногда всякую живность из леса, иногда сам шляется по лесу и ищет для своих зелий ингредиенты. Сегодня Филч сообщил ему, что в подземелья проползли две змеи, причём одна была сильно ранена. После по замку прокатилась волна магии, и Дамблдор не смог разобрать, была она чёрной или белой. Он захотел выяснить, что же там, в кабинете у зельевара, произошло, а для этого Снейпа надо вытащить из кабинета. Лучший способ это сделать - стравить два факультета, подстроив драку. Только вот он не учёл, что магия Северуса изменилась и стала наполовину змеиной, и посещение кабинета в отсутствие зельевара будет раскрыто.  
Пока декан Слизерина бегал на разборки, Дамблдор с помощью феникса забрался в кабинет зельевара. Он обшарил его на остаточную магию, но результат был отрицательный, всё было чисто, и только магия зелий была распространена в этих комнатах, а когда он обратился к замку, тот показал, что произошёл взрыв во время эксперимента, от которого и пошла эта волна.  
Откуда же директору было знать, что замок всё помнит и знает, как поступает с потомками основателей этот старикашка, который, якобы, тут директор. Он скрыл Салазара потому, что почувствовал в мальчике силу основателя Слизерина, и в особенности - её змеиный вариант, а так же он видел, что мальчик - Тёмный Лорд. Замок хорошо помнил, что говорил и какие планы вынашивал директор относительно Гарри Поттера, и допускать подобного он не хотел, хватило истории с первым потомком Слизерина…

Двое мальчишек зашли в гостиную своего факультета и были удивлены увиденным. В гостиной шла бурная дискуссия, почему изменился герб их факультета на мантиях и гобеленах, висевших на стенах. Ни Маркус, ни Алекс этого пока не замечали и только сейчас обратили внимание, что герб напоминал татуировку, которую они видели на руке своего нового друга, с комфортом устроившегося на плечах Маркуса.  
Пока они стояли и смотрели на этот бедлам, один первокурсник заметил их и поинтересовался:  
- Маркус, а откуда у тебя змея? Почему она так похожа на ту змею, что нарисована на гербе?  
- Это змея нашего декана, он попросил меня присмотреть за ней, - не растерялся Маркус. – Ну, а насчет схожести… - Маркус усиленно искал подходящее слово, и затем выпалил. - Совпадение.  
Еще некоторое время в гостиной шло бурное обсуждение всего, что происходило вокруг их факультета в последние несколько часов. Многие обратили внимание, что в гостиной и спальнях стало светлее, суше и теплее, только вот с чего произошло такие изменения, никто понять не мог. Маркус и Алекс держали свое мнение при себе, но были почти полностью уверены, что не обошлось тут без их теперь уже друга.  
Гостиная потихоньку опустела, Маркус тоже решил, что пора уже идти на боковую. Он прошёл с Салазаром в спальню третьего курса и стал готовиться ко сну. К нему подошёл Алекс и тихонько прошептал:  
- Давай попросим Салазара рассказать про его жизнь. Надеюсь, он не откажется? – затем чуть громче спросил. – Маркус, ты не против, если я лягу с то-бой? - и тут он увидел, что Салазар мотает головой из стороны в сторону, видимо, давая понять, что он не против рассказа.  
Алексу ещё с начала этого курса нравился Маркус, но он никак не мог найти предлог, чтобы оказаться с ним в более интимной, что ли, обстановке или же просто поцеловать его. А тут такой шанс. Он просто не мог позволить себе его упустить.  
- Нет, я не против Алекс, – ответил Маркус, слегка краснея.  
Салазар пристроился на подушке, навел на кровать завесу тишины и стал наблюдать за двумя подростками. Он чувствовал их симпатию друг к другу, и сейчас ему было интересно, что же те предпримут. Салазар не раз видел, как совокупляются разные животные и некоторые магические существа в Запретном лесу, но вот людей за этим занятием не наблюдал. Ему было интересно, поэтому он вел себя тихо, чтобы не спугнуть своих новых знакомых.  
Мальчики, раздевшись, улеглись на кровать и задёрнули полог. Не успел Маркус и слова сказать, как Алекс резко подался вперед и впился неумелым поцелуем ему в губы. Маркус сначала растерялся, но он так долго ждал, что решил ответить: вдруг больше случая не представиться. Алекс ему нравился, даже больше, чем нравился. Поцелуй с каждой секундой становился другим. В нем появились нежность, желание и что-то еще, чего мальчишки не могли понять. Они даже не заметили, как стали чуть застенчиво поглаживать друг друга, норовясь добраться до обнаженной кожи. Неожиданно Маркус вздрогнул. Рука Алекса легла ему на пах и стала неуверенно поглаживать. Но желание уже переполняли обоих, и они сдались своим инстинктам. Они иступленно целовались и гладили через ткань пижамных штанов друг другу члены. Много времени им не понадобились, ведь они не были умудренными опытом любовниками. Вскрикнув, оба замерли. Салазар смотрел на них, этих двоих, очень пристально, он старался запомнить все, что видел. В конце концов, вдруг пригодится – вот такая мысль появилась в головке Салазара.  
- Как же я долго ждал этого момента – сказал Алекс, слегка краснея. - Ты мне давно нравишься.  
- Я… Я даже не надеялся. Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, но я не думал, что это взаимно, - сказал Маркус, потом помолчал некоторое время и как-то по-детски добавил. - Давай встречаться?  
Тут они замерли, услышав переливистое шипение и взглянув в сторону звука, замерли в шоке. Там лежала змея, а вспомнив, что это сын их декана, которому ещё только будет одиннадцать, раскраснелись и растерялись. Они просто забыли, что он находиться тут же, рядом с ними. Ну, и как теперь себя вести?  
- Вы оба нашли друг друга, поздравляю, – сказал Гарри, превращаясь в человека и удивляя обоих третьекурсников. - Я много раз видел, как пары находят друг друга, как соединяются змеи и некоторые жители леса. Но вот людей не видел. Вы потом научите меня всему, когда я поступлю в Хогвартс? – бесхитростно поинтересовался Салазар.  
- Обязательно, но только если ты найдёшь партнёра, - а что еще они могли сказать мальчику.  
- А сейчас мы ждём историю твоей жизни, – напомнил Алекс.

Маркус и Алекс устроились поудобнее и приготовились слушать.


	7. Глава 6 Новые друзья

Глава шестая

Гарри лежал чуть в стороне и смотрел на парочку своих новых друзей, которые в данный момент самозабвенно целовались и изучали друг друга, забыв обо всем на свете. Гарри наблюдал с интересом, у него даже появилось желание самому так попробовать. Он хмыкнул, чем и перевал двух парней, заставив их оторваться друг от друга.  
- И как? – с интересом спросил Гарри, перекинувшись в человека. Оба слизеринца сразу же стушевались и покрылись румянцем, но на то они и были слизеринцами, чтобы быстро взять себя в руки.  
- Очень даже хорошо, - хмыкнул Маркус.  
- Да? – Гарри заинтересованно посмотрел на него, но, прежде чем он успел продолжить, вмешался Флинт.  
- Нет, вот когда у тебя появится партнер, тогда мы тебя и просветим на этот счет.  
- Хмм, - Гарри чуть нахмурился и склонил голову набок. Маркус уже приготовился, что придется все-таки давать мальчику какие-то объяснения, но вмешался Алекс.  
- Гарри, расскажи нам о себе. Как ты жил все это время?  
Гарри вздохнул и несколько секунд молчал, уставясь на полог. Мальчики не мешали ему собираться с мыслями. Они уже понимали, что рассказ не будет таким уж счастливым.  
- Сколько себя помню, мои родственники постоянно заставляли меня что-нибудь делать, в то же время своего сына они холили и лелеяли, - начал Гарри. - Я выполнял все работы по дому: стирка, глажка, приготовление еды, уборка в доме, работы в саду. Им было без разницы, выполнил я работу или нет. Если я заканчивал дела раньше, они давали на следующий день ещё больше заданий и наказывали, если что-то не успевал, или они считали, что выполнено не идеально. Они наказывали меня, лишая еды на трое суток, не давали мыться, постоянно обзывали ненормальным уродом, которому не место в приличном обществе. Два года назад, работая в саду, я встретил змею Лету. Случилось это при таких обстоятельствах, что мне и сейчас смешно от того, как моя тётка отреагировала на мою приёмную маму. Представьте себе, тётя шипит на меня и пытается наказать, тут же из кустов раздается шипение в ответ, а я стою и пытаюсь понять - откуда доносится: «Укушу, не трогай волшебника…». Тётка, испугавшись змеи, убежала в дом за дядей, а я остался в саду и начал разговаривать с Летой, которая потом забралась ко мне за пазуху, и таким вот образом я отнёс её в дом. С этого момента Лета поселилась вместе со мной в чулане под лестницей, который служил мне комнатой. Под ее началом я стал изучать азы волшебства. Я научился ставить завесу тишины и маскироваться. В оплату за обучение, работая в саду, я ловил лягушек и мышей, чтобы прокормить Лету, да и сам иногда ел их сырыми. Однажды я понял, что мне хочется уйти из этого проклятого дома, где я никому не нужен. В тот день я вспомнил рассказы Леты о её родном лесе и, представив себе картину входа в змеиное гнездо, переместился в лес. Там, сразу после того, как я узнал, что моя мама является главой клана, прошло моё усыновление, и теперь я наполовину человек, наполовину змей, - Гарри на секунду замолчал, а затем продолжил. Было понятно, что ему нужно было выговориться. - После обряда усыновления Лета предложила мне стать её учеником, и я согласился. Позднее у меня появился ещё наставники. Они кентавры. Я научился хорошо маскироваться, стрелять из лука, охотиться, делать эликсиры, собирать травы, лечить болезни. С тех пор я и жил в лесу. Сам же лес хранит много тайн, и эти тайны нежелательно рассказывать людям, если человек не является лесником, так что даже не просите об этом рассказать, - Гарри замолчал. Маркус и Алекс во все глаза смотрели на ребенка, который рассказал самую невероятную историю в их жизни. Но в то же время они поверили во все рассказанное. Почему-то этот мальчик вызывал доверие.  
- Ну, а теперь я слушаю вас, - сказал Гарри и внимательно посмотрел на двух слизеринцев.  
- Мы выросли в магическом мире и с детства знаем его основы традиции и законы, - начал ответный рассказ Маркус Флинт. - Как ты уже знаешь, мир делится на магглов, магглорожденных, полукровных и чистокровных волшебников. Магглорожденные и некоторые полукровные волшебники, живя в магловской среде, впитывают маггловские обряды, культуру и традиции. Узнав, что они волшебники, они приходят в наш мир и привносят в него свои правила. Одни из этих волшебников принимают волшебные традиции, культуру и среду, а другие нет. Такие волшебники, приходя, разрушают магический мир и не дают ему развиваться, так говорят наши родители.  
- Именно из-за таких магов в нашем мире не так давно развязалась война, и закончилась она поражением одной из сторон. Лидер чистокровной стороны - Тёмный Лорд, как его окрестила другая сторона, - пытался остановить деградацию магического мира, но что-то случилось, и он потерял рассудок, став убивать направо и налево, без разбору, и, в конце концов, напал на младенца, - Алекс пристально посмотрел на Гарри. - Он напал на тебя, Гарри, и был развоплощён, а тебя прозвали мальчиком, который выжил. Темный лорд был силен и могущественен, пока не стал пугать людей, причем и своих сторонников. Именно из-за страха его стали называть Тем-кого-нельзя-называть. Наши родители пошли за ним отнюдь не из-за того, что он принадлежит к роду древнего семейства Слизерин, а потому что он хотел не допустить исчезновение наших традиций, но его действия, со временем, стали походить на какую-то месть. Так мне рассказывал мой дед, да и отец говорит то же самое, - немного наряжено произнес Алекс, словно пытаясь за что-то оправдаться.  
- Магглорожденные считали, что у них мало прав в волшебном мире, если ты не потомок сквибов, и поэтому активно поддерживали движение за свои права и всё-таки добились своего. Но более того, придя к власти, они стали устанавливать ограничения на магию, которая им была не доступна. Они запрещали ее, говоря о том, что это тёмная магия. Последствия таких законов - наступившая деградация нашего мира, - со вздохом сказал Маркус. Было видно, что мальчики повторяют слова взрослых, но их и воспитали с этими знаниями и мнениями.  
- Как ещё говорят наши родители, мы не против тех магглорожденных и полукровок, которые помогают чистокровным развивать наш мир так, как он развивался от сотворения мира. Есть среди них нормальные, которые живут, не пытаясь оспорить устои, не выкрикивая, что их связывают «глупые законы», и не пытаясь привнести в наш мир то, что может разрушить его. Если ты не имеешь рода - так создай его и развивай свои семейные традиции, ритуалы, заклятия, - Маркус тоже вздохнул. - Создав свой род, докажи, что он имеет право на существование, что он не притормаживает развитие магического мира. Такие рода должны получить свой герб, девиз, и, когда они будут официально признаны магическим миром, можно считать, что у основателя всё получилось. Но это магглорожденным неинтересно. Им нужна власть и больше ничего. Об ответственности они забывают.  
- Почему мы это тебе всё рассказываем? – Алекс пристально посмотрел на внимательно слушавшего их мальчика. - Ты лорд Поттер, и должен понимать свои обязанности перед нашим миром. Всё это нам рассказывали наши родители, постоянно проводя беседы и направляя нас. Лорды и Леди хотят, чтобы их наследники женились и выходили замуж за сильных полукровок и магглорожденных, но только тех, кто хочет понять нашу культуру и принять наши традиции. Ты должен знать, что ты теперь наша надежда на мир и стабильность традиций. Твой отец женился на твоей матери не потому, что был приверженцем «победившей стороны», он просто привносил новую силу в свой род. А те, кто думают иначе, не правы. Ты не знаешь, Гарри, но почти все чистокровные семьи были готовы бороться за опекунство над тобой, только бы ты остался в нашем мире. Но отдача тебя опекунам произошла так быстро, так тайно, что никто не успел и моргнуть, как ты пропал из вида магического мира.  
- Когда Тёмный Лорд пришел в твой дом, чтобы убить тебя, все чистокровные сочувствовали твоей семье, хоть и не высказывали этого вслух. Никто в тот момент не мог противостоять Темному Лорду. У всех были семьи и дети, которых надо было защитить. Это было облегчением для многих – освобождение от маньяка. Лишь фанатики ничего не поняли и, к сожалению, до сих пор стремятся расквитаться с тобой за потерю своего Господина. У них только одно желание - тебя убить, а магический мир, конечно, обрадовался, ведь закончились террор, война. Они благословляли тебя, но никто даже не пытался выяснить, куда ты пропал, как тебе живется. Наших родителей и тех, кто поддерживал Тёмного лорда, стали притеснять, многие оказались в Азкабане, кого-то просто убили. Началась волна террора со стороны властей. Когда все более-менее пришло в норму, бороться за тебя было уже слишком поздно. Все понимали, что из тебя делают верного солдата победившей стороны. Вот, что хотели бы рассказать тебе наши родители. Никто ведь даже предположить не мог, как на самом деле обстоят дела.  
- Да уж, весёленькая история, но это не объясняет того, почему факультеты враждуют между собой, – произнес Гарри, когда оба его новых друга замолчали.  
- Прошедшая война опиралась именно на вражду факультетов. Почему-то считается зазорным и оскорбительным для маглорожденных попасть на наш факультет - на Слизерин. Наш дом считают тёмным, где обитают только маги, способные на темную магию, но это в корне неверно: разделять магию на светлую и темную, и вообще глупо, - Маркус все больше распалялся, выражая свои мысли. - Считается, что Годрик Гриффиндор был светлым волшебником, а Салазар Слизерин - тёмным, и на этом-то основывается вся вражда и борьба, которая тянется уже тысячу лет. Мы изгои. Магглорожденные заранее получают информацию, которая настраивает их против нас. Но ведь ты знаешь, что без света нет тьмы и без тьмы нет света. Всегда должно быть равновесие. И всё это, чтобы унизить нас и растоптать.  
- Зачем? – Гарри не понимал причины такого обращения.  
- Всё просто: мы сильнее их, и они боятся нас, - ответил Алекс. - Они, как говорят родители, поназапрещали столько разделов магии, что магическое общество просто деградирует, а не развивается, как должно бы. Во всем должно быть равновесие. Нельзя заменить одно другим. Все понимают, что новое тоже должно быть, но для этого не стоит забывать свое прошлое.  
Так же главы рода не просто управляют своими поместьями и живущими на их земле людьми, а гарантируют им стабильность, защиту, многие другие привилегии и права с обязанностями. Маглорожденные думают, что наша аристократия такая же, как и маггловская, но они в корне не правы. И это тоже проблема, – добавил Маркус.  
- Да, - протянул Гарри, зевая. Время было уже позднее, а за разговором они и не заметили, сколько часов пролетело. – Неправильно все это.  
- Давайте поспим, - Алекс тоже не удержался от зевка. Гарри кивнул и перекинулся в змея, уютно устроившись на подушке, но так, чтобы не мешать своим новым друзьям.

* * *  
Проснувшись утром, Алекс и Маркус стали будить спящую змею. Со стороны это смотрелось полнейшим самоубийством, хотя по сути таковым и являлось.  
- Какого чёрта, кто меня будит? - зашипел Гарри и набросился на обидчика, слегка сжимая руку Маркуса в своих змеиных объятиях.  
Ну что ты тут поделаешь - привык он к инстинктам змеи: тебя не трогают, и ты никого не трогаешь. «Зато для мальчиков была очень хорошая встряска, - подумал Гарри, - первый раз разбудить змею, да ещё остаться почти целыми - это что-то». Он освободил руку Маркуса и превратился в мальчишку.  
- Прости, но это инстинкты. Ничего? – спросил Гарри.  
- Да это было жутко, и вообще самоубийство - будить змею, не зная змеиного языка, - ответил Алекс.  
- Ничего страшного, Гарри. И надо бы поесть, а потом уже будем разбираться со всем остальным, – сказал Маркус.  
Гарри снова стал змеёй, и, как только Маркус, собравшись, подошёл к кровати, скользнув по руке мальчика, забрался тому на плечи.

Гостиная встретила их радостным гулом, с утра малышня радовалась, что наступил ещё один учебный день, но всех слизеринцев огорчало, что, как только они выйдут за пределы гостиной, их настроение не будет таким же радостным, как сейчас. Маркус вышел на середину комнаты и спросил:  
- Ребята, вчера на нас с Алексом напали двое гриффиндорцев, мне удалось выкрутиться и позвать Северуса на помощь, но Алекс пострадал.  
- Да, меня избивали, пока не пришёл Северус и не помог. Эти двое грифов утверждали, что Гарри Поттер будет учиться на их факультете. Мне кажется, директор что-то задумал, и они в курсе этого. Не пойму, как можно утверждать, что мальчик попадёт на их факультет, если о нем не слышно в магическом мире, и складывается ощущение, что он о нас мало знает, а наши фамилии вообще ему ни о чем не скажут.  
- Алекс правильно говорит. Всем известно, что мальчика спрятали, но куда – никому не известно. Только посудите сами. Откуда последнему выжившему Поттеру будет известно, что наш декан - Северус Снейп - самый известный и первоклассный зельевар во всей стране. Что он первоклассный дуэлянт. Этого ему не узнать, пока он сюда не попадёт.  
- А, откуда ему знать, что маги различаются по силе? – поддержал хитрую тактику Маркуса по расстановке сил в магическом мире для Салазара Алекс, – что грязнокровки, или как их ещё называют магглорожденные, по сравнению с чистокровными и полукровными очень слабы? Что полукровки от союза маггла и сквиба чуть слабее, чем от союза мага и маггла. Что сильнее полукровок и грязнокровок только чистокровные, и не потому, что кровь чище, а потому, что чистокровным магам доступны более высокие различные разделы магии.  
- Ребята, вы к чему это? – задала вопрос староста факультета.  
- А к тому, что, несмотря на факультет, на который попадёт юный Поттер, мы должны его просветить, что он теперь Лорд Поттер и какими правами обладает. Возможно, заключить с ним какие-нибудь контракты, или ещё что-нибудь. Не находите странным, что от имени Поттеров не ведутся никакие дела и неизвестно, кто, и где, и как воспитывает юного Лорда? – ответил Маркус.  
- Ладно, пойдем на завтрак, а то кто-нибудь опять прицепится и опять поснимают с нас баллы. И ещё вы подумаете над нашими словами, хорошо?  
- А чего тут думать-то? Мы постараемся поладить с ним, ведь мы и так забитый факультет, если он с нами будет общаться, то, возможно, сможет помочь нам в наведении контактов с другими студентами. Вот только кто им втемяшил, что тёмная магия - это плохо? Это всего лишь энергия, которая питает нас, а маги бывают злыми, или добрыми, или нейтральными, но нет только чистого светлого или тёмного, всегда есть серые маги. Магический источник заклинания - это чувства, окружающая среда, эмоции, мысли, желания. Нередко, используя тёмные мысли и готовя зелье от простуды, например, можно получить совсем другой эффект: или яд, или взрыв. Если использовать светлые мысли, например, при варке яда, то получишь тот же эффект: либо взрыв, либо слабое зелье. В этом сила зелий, - стал объяснять всем присутствующим семикурсник - отличник учебы.  
« - Мда, много же я не знаю о мире, в котором родился, - подумал Салазар, - я и Лорд, я важен для этого факультета как посредник в общении с другими. Да, основы магии мне объясняли и змеи, и кентавры. И все они полностью повторяют друг друга только разными словами. А зелья - это довольно интересно, наверное, я ведь только вытяжки делал, а зелья не варил. Но, наверняка, в будущем будет понятнее, о чем говорил тот старший мальчик, а в чем я не разобрался, спрошу у Леты, шамана кентавров или же у отца. Сколько же новой информации…»  
- Так, все на выход. Нечего тут устраивать посиделки: скоро уроки, а мы не ели, - начал говорить второй староста, - юного Поттера мы обсудим потом. И так ясно, что ему будет нужна помощь, и мы не должны выглядеть в его глазах плохо или навязчиво. Захочет дружить - будем дружить, захочет враждовать - мы должны тогда остаться нейтральны к нему и его друзьям,… а весь этот разговор передайте своим родителям: они же общаются с другими чистокровными, у которых дети пойдут на следующий год в школу, и всё будет хорошо.  
С последними словами второго старосты студенты вышли из гостиной Слизерина, и пошли на завтрак в Большой Зал.

В большом зале на наш стол с гневом смотрели гриффиндорцы. Дескать, какого мы позвали нашего декана. «Что - сами разобраться не можете?» - говорил их взгляд. Впрочем, некоторые из грифов смотрели на своих провинившихся. Было ясно, что они высказывали им свое недовольство потерей сотни баллов.  
Маркус сидел и потихоньку ел суп, когда почувствовал, что по его руке на стол ползёт змея. Мда, а мальчик-то есть хочет - подумал он и, очистив несколько яиц, положил их рядом со своей тарелкой, заранее освободив пространство возле неё.  
- Ешь, Салазар,- сказал Маркус, - надеюсь, ты не против вареных яиц?

Змея накинулась на яйцо и, подцепив одно, стала глотать его. Несколько ребят замерли в шоке, когда увидели, как змея глотает еду. Им никогда не приходилось видеть, как трапезничают змеи. Челюсти пресмыкающегося расходились все сильнее и сильнее, обхватывая яйцо, словно костей в них совсем не было, и змея была резиновой. Яйцо по размерам было раза в два больше головы змейки, и Маркус почувствовал, как у него отвисает челюсть - при всем воображении, он не мог себе представить, как такое вообще возможно. Салазар заглатывал яйцо, а его шея сначала растягивалась, но затем, как только он полностью проглотил еду, мышцы стали сокращаться, и пищу, в прямом смысле слова, сжало и расплющило так, что её даже не стало заметно. Как только Салазар покончил с яйцами, он снова заполз на шею Маркуса и, обернувшись вокруг неё, задремал. Несколько учеников так и остались сидеть с открытыми ртами, причём не только с факультета Слизерин, но и с других.  
- В Хогвартсе запрещено держать змей как своих питомцев! – раздался голос Минервы МакГонагалл, - минус 40 баллов со Слизерина.  
- Профессор, это не наша змея, это змея нашего декана, – ответил Маркус.  
- И что змея профессора Снейпа делает у вас?  
- Он... он попросил приглядеть за ней, пока занят сам.  
- Я поговорю с профессором Снейпом. А пока - отнесите ее в вашу спальню и проследите, чтоб она никого не покусала.  
«Ага, знала бы она, что эта змея – сын нашего декана», - подумали Маркус и Алекс, с блеском экранируя свои мысли от легилименции.  
- Хорошо, профессор, но вы сняли у нас баллы ни за что.  
- Не препирайтесь, Флинт, а то ещё сниму, – бросила ему МакГонагалл и удалилась от их стола.  
Маркус и Алекс встали из-за стола и пошли к выходу из зала, но около стола грифов их остановил выкрик одного из гриффиндорцев:…  
POW Гриффиндорцев:  
Ну вот, змеи приперлись... Гады, из-за них опять с нас баллы сняли! Ну, вы дождетесь, мы вам покажем... Оп-па, а что у Флинта на столе змея делает? Это против правил! Змеи не могут быть фамилиарами! Черт, и ведь позволил же кто-то... Наверняка, Снейп, он своим поблажки делает.  
Ага, Флинт решил змейку покормить... Жуть, - скривились гриффиндорцы, - как они могут смотреть на это? Как? Она же заглатывает яйцо и затем сдавливает его. Не понимаем...  
О, к ним пошла МакГонагалл, сейчас с них баллы-то поснимают, а может, вообще попрут отсюда…  
Что? Змея профессора Снейпа? Она принадлежит ему? Бред, профессор и звери - вещи несовместимые. Если только не на ингредиенты…  
Конец POW Гриффиндорцев

- Что, Маркус, отшила тебя наш декан? – выкрикнул, какой-то пятикурсник-гриффиндорец.- Змей в своём змеином логове разводите и решили ещё здесь вживую змеиное гнездо устроить?  
- Пусть будет так, как ты скажешь, я же к ней не приставал, а что касается змей - так они милые, они воплощение мудрости, но вам этого не понять…  
- Что вы так выпендриваетесь-то? задал вопрос до сих пор молчавший Алекс.  
- В следующем году поступает Мальчик-который-выжил - Гарри Поттер, пусть видит: кто лучше - вы или мы, - раздалось ему в ответ.  
- И чем же вы лучше? - послышалось вдруг раздражённое шипение мастера зелий, незаметно подошедшего к гриффиндорскому столу.  
- На нашем факультете учились одни герои и светлые маги, а Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть - тёмный и учился на вашем змеином факультете? У вас одни тёмные и учатся…  
- Это ничего не значит, мальчик! – сказал Северус Снейп.  
«Верно отец сказал – это ничего не значит. Магия важна как тёмная, так и светлая. Помню, мне не раз говорили об этом наставники, – подумал Салазар. Но то, как эти дети утверждают, что я буду учиться на их факультете, мне не нравится.»  
- Отец, как мне говорили наставники и мама, в магии важен баланс между тёмным и светлым, но если баланс нарушен, будет война или ещё что-нибудь… - прошипел Салазар  
- Почему это ничего не значит? Тёмные маги вообще не должны жить… - раздалось от стола гриффиндорцев, которые при шипении змеи замолкли.  
- Ты говоришь чушь, мальчишка! Ты знаешь, что такое баланс? – снова прошипел Северус, чуть ли не на парселтанге, но успев обдумать ответ сына. - Между светлой и тёмной магиями важен баланс, а сейчас он нарушен, поэтому и идёт война.

Гриффиндорцам нечего было ответить в ответ на реплику мастера зелий.

Пользуясь моментом ступора у гриффиндорцев, двое слизеринцев и их декан покинули обеденный зал, не замечая при этом, как на них посмотрели некоторые ученики и профессора. Правда, одни были согласны с утверждением Снейпа, а другие, «жадные до власти» - нет…


	8. Глава 7

**Глава Седьмая.**  
_Посвещаяется моим музам Linnea,  
Алишка и многим другим, кто меня поддерживает_

Маркус и Алекс сидели в покоях декана своего факультета и смотрели на их хозяина и его сына.  
- Сэр, так это правда, что вы сказали там, в зале? – спросил Маркус.  
- Да! – сказал, как отрезал, Снейп. - Вы же слышали, сначала прошипел мой сын, а потом ответил уже я. Вы же двое знаете, что я теперь понимаю змей, и все сказанное – правда,  
- Мы никогда не рассматривали магию с такой стороны, – растерянно произнес Алекс. Это просто невероятно. То, что нам говорят, и все принятые законы в таком случае - полная чушь? – юноша посмотрел сначала на своего декана, а затем перевел взволнованный взгляд на его сына.  
- Конечно, Алекс, в Лесу всем давно известно, что магия находится в балансе, во всем должно быть равновесие, и только маги не принимают это и враждуют, – со вздохом произнес Салазар так, словно говорил какие-то прописные истины.  
- Эмм, - протянул Маркус, обескураженный словами маленького волшебника, надо сказать, очень необычного волшебника.  
- Ладно, мне пора на уроки, - вдруг засуетился Салазар и с лёгким хлопком телепортировал в лес, оставляя трех человек сидеть в ступоре… Все трое сейчас думали только об одном: «В Хогвартсе нельзя аппарировать… Он же не должен уметь аппарировать…»

Гарри появился перед входом в змеиное гнездо. Там его уже дожидались Лета и Шаман кентавров по имени Мел. В остальном же всё было спокойно и тихо, и слышался только шелест опадающей листвы. Салазар любил это время года, когда природа становится такой яркой и многоцветной.  
- Ну, что расскажешь, сынок? – прошелестела Лета.  
- Мам, я полностью здоров, правда, у меня есть несколько плохих новостей, – прошипел в ответ Салазар  
- Какие, Салазар? – насторожилась змея, немигающе уставясь на сына.  
- Факльтет Слизерин унижают и пытаются уничтожить, ко мне относятся, как какому-то предмету - хочу там поставлю, хочу здесь, а главное - то, что я услышал в эти дни в школе, - Салазар начал распаляться. - так получается, что я должен поступить на Гриффиндор - в этом уверены все, кто не носит на груди мантию со змеёй.  
- Сын, успокойся, - зашипела Лета. Она давно уже не видела, чтобы мальчик был в таком возбужденном состоянии. – Расскажи подробнее, что случилось, - попросила она.  
- Маркус и Алекс, - начал Салазар, забыв о том, что мать понятия не имеет, о ком он, собственно, говорит, - расспрашивали своих собратьев-слизеринцев. И те всем факультетом решили общаться со мной и помогать мне, не зависимо от того, на какой из четырёх факультетов я попаду, но все остальные ученики - нет. Гриффиндорцы уверены, что я буду только на их факультете; что думают остальные два, я не знаю…, - голос мальчика стал тише. Он вдруг растерял весь свой запал.  
- А что ты хочешь сам? – спросил Мел, подойдя к Салазару  
- Я Слизерин, и этим всё сказано, – твердо заявил мальчик. – И друзья у меня появились именно на этом факультете, и папа… - он замолчал, потом посмотрел на своих наставников. - Кстати, а что это за Тёмный Лорд, который убил моих родителей?

- Понимаешь ли, Салазар, этот, так называемый, Тёмный Лорд, на самом деле простой маг. Он немного стукнутый на голову, и он никогда не был Тёмным Лордом, - осторожно произнес Мел.  
- Раз он не Тёмный Лорд, то кто тогда Тёмный Лорд? – Салазар прищурился.  
- Ты, сын! Ты и есть Тёмный Лорд, - прошипела Лета.  
- Я, - чуть ли не истерично прошипел Салазар. - Почему Я?  
- Мой Лорд, так распорядились звезды и судьба. Вы наш Тёмный Лорд, и об этом никто не узнал, потому что мы скрыли твою тёмную сторону, – сказал Мел, преклоняя колени.  
- Сын, мы рады, что воспитывали тебя, но знаешь ли ты, что это не просто титул? - прошелестела Лета.  
- Титул даёт тебе право управлять нами, Тёмными существами, Тёмными волшебниками, так же ты должен поддерживать порядок среди Тёмных существ и волшебников, - продолжил ее слова Мел.  
- А так же магический баланс? – удивленно спросил Салазар.  
- Ты ещё не обучен, тебе рано занимать престол, - прошипела Лета. - Когда придёт время, к тебе придут поклониться все Тёмные существа, и маги, но это всё будет зависеть только от тебя. А сейчас приступим к теоретическим занятиям по микстурам… - змея дала понять, что разговор на эту тему на сегодня закрыт. Салазар не стал спорить с матерью, тем более ему нужно было все обдумать.

- Салазар, ранее ты изучал, как правильно находить ингредиенты, - начала Лета. - Ты их находил, рассматривал, запоминал, как они выглядят, делал из трав вытяжки и сборы. Но иногда в микстурах используются кровь животных, органы животных, наш змеиный яд и части наших тел. Салазару Слизерину было жалко нас, и поэтому он, экспериментируя, нашёл новый способ добывания ингредиентов, не вредя животным. Об этом способе никто не знает. И мне хотелось бы научить тебя пользоваться им.  
- Какой способ? Что он даёт, и как им пользоваться? – спросил Салазар, сразу же заинтересовавшись. Все новое всегда было для него важным, тем, что он хотел узнать и познать.  
- Понимаешь, в зельях используются части ингредиентов. Будь то нарезанный корень, или толчёные клыки, а если добывать их, то уничтожается источник сырья. Следовательно, надо что-то делать. Салазар долго искал способы и изобрёл одно заклинание, звучащее как «Al'terius» . Ты говоришь заклинание и смотришь на предмет или внутреннюю часть предмета, из которого тебе надо сделать ингредиент к зелью. После произнесения заклинания ты видишь нити магии данного предмета и начинаешь скручивать их в клубок, как только ты сделаешь клубок, того размера, который тебе нужен, ты обрезаешь нить. Клубок будет материальным и живым, - продолжила Лета свои объяснения. - Чтобы использовать нити, ты отрезаешь один дюйм, произнеся «Acuritall». Заклятие размораживает нити и заставляет магию восстановить предмет по запомнившимся свойствам, используя окружающую среду, например, воду, или воздух, или землю, и т.д. В основном, оно собирает всю грязь в округе и преобразует в ингредиенты, пригодные для использования и соответствующие требованиям, как будто их только что добыли из нужного животного или растения.  
- Это очень похоже, мама, на то, как ты учила меня использовать магию, - задумчиво произнес Салазар. - Я тогда тоже кусочками выкидывал из тела силу, но в школе ученики пользуются палочками…  
- Да, это так, - кивнула Лета. - Сначала тебе было сложно использовать этот способ, но ты справился, и тебе больше не нужны другие предметы, чтобы использовать свою магию. Палочка служит лишь активатором и проводником, но в то же время она ослабляет магов, делая их уязвимыми, поскольку они не могут колдовать без нее.  
- Тебе не нужно добывать волосы кентавров, если понадобится, - вдруг усмехнулась Мел. Для дела дадим, но только тебе, и ты никому, кроме отца, не можешь отдать их.  
- Из-за того, что ты наполовину змей, наполовину человек, твои зубки ядовиты. Остальные змеи поделятся с тобой ядом, если понадобится, – умехнулась Лета.  
Салазар рассмеялся, поскольку слова наставников его позабавили.

- Ты же заметил, что у тебя глазные зубы в человеческом теле стали змеиными? – прошелестела Лета.  
- Да, заметил, а это не странно будет, если кто увидит? – Салазар посмотрел на мать с немым вопросом в глазах.  
- Странным окажется, если ты будешь их афишировать, - усмехнулся Мел. - Тебе так же нельзя никому давать свою кровь и кусать никого нельзя в человеческом обличии. Если только с намерением убить…  
- Так, всё, меньше слов, а больше дела, – вмешалась Лета, заметив взгляд сына, который был ошарашен такими новостями. - Ты вообще ничему не научишься, если будешь только болтать, - это она уже адресовала Салазару, чтобы вывести его из ступора, в который он впал. Сегодня мы решили провести совместный урок, и тебе надо скрутить «зубной клубочек» из магии моих зубок. То есть, применить способ нашего предка, – решила перейти к практике Лета, – а Мел будет наблюдать за тобой.  
Гарри стал вглядываться в зубы своей мамы и, представив на месте зуба маленький клубок, мысленно потянул из него нить. Гарри увидел, что у него в руках призрачный маленький змеиный клык, затем стал наматывать на него нить магии из зуба. Намотав достаточное количество нити на клык и превратив его в клубок, Гарри сказал: «Al'terius»,- и мысленно обрезал ее.  
Почувствовав в своих руках какую-то тяжесть, мальчик глянул на свою ладонь и обомлел. На его ладони лежала связка змеиных зубов, в точности напоминая форму зуба, на который он смотрел.  
- Ты не сказал заклинание перед тем, как стал наматывать нити магии, – прошипела Лета, задумчиво глядя на результат действий сына – Странно видеть, что магия сразу превратилась в натуральный объект, а не осталась энергией.  
- Но это просто удивительно, - воскликнула кентавр. – Салазар, ты смог сделать это. Теперь ты будешь ещё и практическим зельеварением заниматься. Советую сходить к отцу: он зельевар и даст тебе почитать книги по своему предмету.  
- Теперь проделай то же самое вон с тем цветком и собери его пыльцу, - прервала восхищенные словоизвержения Мела змея  
- А куда её сложить-то? – спросил мальчик, оглядываясь вокруг  
- Вот тебе деревянная кружка, наполни её полностью, - сказал Мел, протягивая Салазару обозначенный предмет.  
Приняв от кентавра кружку, мальчик подошёл к цветку календулы. Вглядевшись в цветок, он заметил в его сердцевине желтую пыльцу, которую ему и надо было собрать. Представив, что каждая частичка пыльцы связана магической нитью между собой, а кончик нити у него в руках, он стал наматывать нить на палец, не замечая, что шевелит всеми пальцами руки. Когда клубок стал шириной с его детскую ладонь, он кинул клубок в кружку и произнёс заклятие. Заглянув в кружку, Салазар увидел, что она полна пыльцы и, чтобы не развеять её по ветру прикрыл её рукой.  
- Молодец, Салазар, ты быстро понял, что делать, правда, тебе не понадобилось второе заклинание, - слегка удивленно прошипела Лета, но она была довольна тем фактом, что сын так быстро усвоил этот раздел магии.  
- Да, это очень забавное чувство, когда ты сматываешь магию в клубочек, – рассмеялся мальчик.  
- Салазар, спасибо, мне как раз нужна была пыльца, - сказал Мел. - Ты очень талантлив, продолжай в том же духе.  
- Если хочешь, то можешь насобирать ингредиентов для Северуса и себя на зиму, - прошелестела Лета. – Возможно, они тебе пригодятся.

В то время, как Салазар пребывал на уроке, три человека сидели в кабинете и пытались понять, каким образом мальчик смог телепортировать из школы. Ведь такого просто не могло быть, но это произошло прямо у них на глазах.  
- Мальчики, вы идёте в гостиную факультета и … - начал говорить мастер Зелий, но его перебил Алекс Пьюси.  
- Северус, я думаю, что не стоит распространяться на тот счёт, что у вас есть сын. А ещё - что он необычен. Согласитесь, что сюрприз для всех будет просто шикарный, - студент тут же захлопнул себе рот, испугавшись фамильярного тона, с каким выдал всю свою небольшую речь.  
- Это верно, но уже поздно, - отозвался Снейп. - Возвращайтесь в гостиную факультета.  
«Везёт же мне а? – спросил сам у себя Северус, когда за студентами закрылась дверь. – Нашёл сына, причем, от любимой женщины, стал членом змеиной семьи легендарного Салазара Слизерина. Что дальше-то будет? Как мне воспитывать сына?..»  
Тут размышления зельевара были прерваны голосом директора из камина.  
- Северус, мальчик мой! Зайди ко мне. Нам надо поговорить. Зельевар подошёл к камину с кислой миной. Ему совсем не хотелось сейчас разговаривать с Дамблдором: и без того хватало, о чем подумать.  
- Да директор, - с трудом выдавил он из себя…

* * *  
Появившись в кабинете директора, он увидел почти всех учителей, но не это было самым главным. Главным было то, что одни смотрели на него нормально, а другие кривились от его вида.  
- Северус, в последнее время я заметил некоторые странности за тобой и твоим факультетом, - начал директор. - Совсем недавно в замке произошел большой выброс магии, который был зафиксирован в подземельях, ты нам ничего не хочешь объяснить?  
- Да, была вспышка магии, но лишь из-за того, что я лечил магическую змею, а так как некоторые из компонентов лечебных зелий были не совместимы с её магией, то произошёл взрыв. Кубок, в который я хотел отпустить змею для исцеления, был наполнен заживляющим зельем, но на змее были кроваточащие раны, и одна капля крови упала в кубок. От этого и произошёл взрыв. К счастью, никто не пострадал, но излучение от взрыва было очень интенсивным, в результате чего получилась волна магии, которая прошлась по замку, – скучающим голосом поведал Снейп.  
- Хорошо, с этим вопросом мы разобрались, - сказал директор, ни на йоту не веря Снейпу. - Но скажи мне, зачем ты отдал змею мальчишкам?  
- Эти мальчики - будущие целители. Мне казалось, им будет полезно понаблюдать за змеёй, собрать её яд. Это было их домашним заданием, – ответил Северус, про себя возмущаясь тем, что директор себе позволяет. «Какого чёрта директору надо от моих змеек», - мысленно чертыхнулся он.  
- Ну, хорошо, Северус, мы это поняли, а теперь ответь нам на самый интересующий нас всех вопрос. Зачем ты сказал на весь зал о магическом балансе? Как известно из исторических источников, никакого баланса не существует, и магия чётко делится на тёмную и светлую, - директор сердито смотрел на своего подчиненного  
- Баланс есть, я помню у магглов есть знак единства энергии: инь и ян называется. Круг, разделённый на две части, и одна часть белая, другая – чёрная; на белой части расположен чёрный кружочек, а на черной части - белый. Он мне напоминает о единстве света и тьмы, и о развитии души.  
- Что же, пока у нас вопросов к тебе нету, Северус, - ответил директор, а Снейп внутри сжался от того, что директор сказал: «пока нет».  
- Я могу идти, Директор? – спросил Северус.  
- Да можешь идти, мой мальчик, – раздалось ему в ответ. - Вы тоже можете идти, - обратился к оставшимся в кабинете магам старик.  
_POV Северуса Снейпа  
- Вот ведь старая заноза пониже спины, - бушевал у себя в комнатах Снейп. – как он только посмел обвинять меня. И что это его волнуют мои змейки? Нет, тут что-то не чисто. Как же трудно. Теперь у меня есть сын, а я даже не знаю, где он живёт. Знаю, что в запретном лесу, но где?  
С последними словами Северус Снейп лёг отдыхать и набираться сил для завтрашних уроков, а после уроков он планировал пойти в лес, чтобы набрать ингредиентов для зелий и поискать логово змей…_


	9. Глава 8  Шокированный Снейп

**[align=center][b][size=18]Глава 8 Шокированный Снейп[/size][/b][/align]**

Северус сегодня был в очень плохом настроении. Сначала три факультета и многие преподаватели в Большом Зале продемонстрировали полное отсутствие логики и мыслей. Они в упор не видели, что ими манипулируют и заставляют играть роли, расписанные грамотным кукловодом.

Сам же кукловод сидел во главе учительского стола и наслаждался творением своим. Стол Слизерина хранил свои знания при себе и не хотел рассказывать никому, что директор играет в одну известную лишь ему игру, а остальные - только грязь на его ботинках.

Как же Северуса и его подопечных раздражали эти напыщенные три факультета. Вот и опять, стоило только появиться его сыну в образе змеи на руках его воспитанников, как их стали обзывать на все лады, но не это было самым раздражающим.

Самым раздражающим оказалось то, что все эти малолетние идиоты, которые считали себя светлыми магами, говорили, что тёмную магию и тёмных надо уничтожать. Навсегда. Как же они не могли додуматься о существовании в мире магии баланса, расшатанного в магической Англии благодаря Директору Хогвартса, что ведёт к печальным последствиям. Сам Снейп понял это, когда его сын, извиваясь на руках Маркуса Флинта, прошипел данные слова на банкете в лицо гриффиндорцам.

С такими невесёлыми мыслями Зельевар Хогвартса брёл по лесу в поисках ингредиентов для зелий и почти не обращал внимания на окружающие его звуки леса. А зря, потому как теперь от него несло змеиным духом, и не обращать внимание на окружающих стало большой ошибкой.

Зельевар достаточно далеко зашёл в лес от замка, не замечая, что за ним следят. А за ним следили враги змей - пауки и его личный враг - Дамблдор. Этому вездесущему старику было очень интересно все, происходящее с его марионеткой - зельеваром, который начал отбиваться от рук, что грозило потерей пешки. Директор след в след шел за Деканом Слизерина. Они уже почти дошли до змеиного гнезда, как за спиной директора хрустнула ветка. Он отвлекся, а когда снова обернулся к зельевару, то испуганно замер. Тело декана обвивал клубок змей. Змеи тянули за собой человека, и директор ничего не мог, да и не особо хотел сделать. Плюнув на всё, он, развернувшись, пошёл в замок, обдумывая, как ему вывернуть эту ситуацию себе в пользу.

Директор уходил и не оборачивался. Ох, зря, зря он не смотрел себе за спину, а то бы увидел, что змеи и не думали убивать зельевара, а лишь только поздоровались с ним, обнимая. Северус был членом их змеиного клана и имел полное право находиться на территории гнезда.

- Так ты наш новый родственник, Северус? – раздалось неожиданно у ног Снейпа, а когда он опустил взгляд к земле, то увидел ползущих в траве к нему змей.

- Да, я.

- За тобой следят, так что тебе небезопасно говорить с нами. А сейчас ничего не бойся и расслабься, – с этими словами на него бросились целая орда змей, обвивая его тело и шепча, что рады видеть своего отца…

- Он уходит, и, кажется, в его глазах торжествует злоба, – прошипела одна из змей. - Он даже не кинулся тебе на помощь. Белобородая тварь…

- Иди за мной папа, - сказала одна змейка и поползла к гнезду, а Северусу ничего не осталось делать, кроме как идти вслед за ней, обвитым с ног до головы остальными.

Около гнезда Северуса поджидал Салазар. Он уже знал, что папа пошёл в лес. Это он попросил змей помочь отцу и показать, где находится гнездо. Это он попросил сбросить хвост слежки от их папы, как только ему сказали, что следит старик…

Вот из-за кустов показалась фигура человека, увешанного змеями, и через пару минут на поляне появился сам Северус Снейп.

- Здравствуй, папа, - первым проявил инициативу Салазар. - Вот ты и добрался до нашего скромного жилища.

- Здравствуй, Салазар. Я просто пошёл за травами и не знал, где находится гнездо вообще.

- Лета хочет тебя видеть, она в гнезде, заходи, но иди осторожно. А я пока тут подожду.

Северусу пришлось зайти внутрь пещеры.

В пещере было очень темно, и Северус подумал сразу о том, как же мальчик видит в этой кромешной тьме, но размышлять долго ему не пришлось, так как его мысли прервала Лета бросившая в него заклятие, преобразовавшее его в змея.

- Нам надо поговорить о нашем мальчике, - сразу с места в карьер начала Лета, - ему скоро поступать в школу, но он не знает, что от него требуется.

- Со сборами в школу я помогу, всё же я там преподаю. А почему нашего мальчика?

- Потому что ты изъявил желание стать его отцом, а ритуал вступления тебя в род сделал моим мужем.

Северус от такого известия чуть не завязался непроизвольно в узел. Только благодаря службе Темному Лорду, он смог сдержать себя в руках. Мда, не каждый день узнаешь, что ты женился и даже не помнишь о таком знаменательном событии. Но времени размышлять у него не было вообще, поэтому он стал интересоваться достижениями своего сына.

Слушая о них, он испытывал ни с чем не сравнимые чувства гордости и радости. Приятно узнавать, что твой сын - истинный "Тёмный Повелитель", а тот, которому ты служил - всего лишь светлый! И только сын способен был снять клеймо рабства с него. И вправить мозги Светлому Лорду, который почему-то решил стать Темным. Но самым радостным было то, что Салазар хорошо знал школьные предметы, но пусть только то, что знали разумные расы леса, но все равно объяснять что-то с нуля ему не придётся.

Зельеварение и темные искусства были страстью Северуса, и, конечно, он был рад, что его сын знает эти предметы. Микстуры, которые создавал мальчик, отличались от тех, что делал он сам: их действие было более сильным. А узнав о том, что смешение и добыча ингредиентов идет на уровне магии, поэтому их трата сводилась к нулю, - полностью поразило зельевара и заставило по-новому взглянуть на предмет, который он преподавал столько лет.

К концу разговора о Салазаре Лета затронула тему их отношений и стала аккуратно подводить своего новоиспеченного мужа к теме супружеского долга, но эту чушь слушать шокированный мужчина не стал и, развернувшись, пополз из гнезда. Ему хватило известия, что он уже женат.

- Что с тобой папа? – разорвал мысленный процесс Снейпа мальчишеский голос. – Что с тобой случилось?

-…А? – посмотрел на него Северус, рефлекторно прощупывая языком воздух вокруг себя.

- Что с тобой папа, ты же, вроде, пошел в гнездо поговорить, а выползаешь, как минимум, словно после сцепления

- Твоя мама, сынок, можно сказать, треснула меня обухом по голове, вот я даже помыслить не мог, что магия нас поженит, - сказал Северус с толикой грусти, - я же никогда раньше не был женат, а теперь у меня есть жена – змея, причем, в прямом смысле этого слова, и пасынки с падчерицами. Сказка какая-то.

- Ну, не знаю, пап, не знаю, но мама очень хорошая… - прошелестел Салазар, и, чуть призадумавшись, выдал, - хотя знаешь, теперь тебе можно о детях не беспокоиться,…

От такого заявления нервы у Северуса уже не выдержали, и он начал наматывать круги около сына, а из его пасти раздалось истеричное шипение…

Смотреть на его истерику у Салазара не было сил, поэтому, указав на отца пальцем, он произнес змеиное сонное заклятье и взяв его на руки, перенесся в комнаты Снейпа.

Очнулся Мастер Зелий уже в своих покоях, на своей кровати, но, как оказался там, он не помнил. Рядом с ним лежал его сын в теле змея, и спал.

Осознание того, что он теперь женат, снова ударило по мужчине. Он так бы и просидел в ступоре ещё довольно много времени, но его сын, проснувшись, задал вопрос, который вывел того из ступора.

- Что дальше мы будем делать, папа?

- Дальше тебе надо готовиться к школе. На следующий год тебе нужно будет в неё поступать, а теперь спать иначе я совсем свихнусь, - пробормотал мужчина и, откинувшись на кровать, заснул…


	10. Глава 9  Ответственность и тревоги

[size=18] [align=center][b] Глава 9 Ответственность и тревоги[/b][/align][/size]

«слова» - мысли

/* слова */- парселтанг

Утром в большом зале директора ждал очень оригинальный сюрприз. За преподавательским столом на своём месте сидел не кто иной, как профессор Снейп. Он неторопливо поедал плитку горького шоколада и запивал её горьким кофе. Директор до сих пор не понимал, как можно есть все без сахара….

Но тут мысли директора вернулись к прошлой ночи, и в голове его стали появляться вопросы. Когда Снейп вернулся из леса, а главное – как, ведь он сам видел, что мужчину скрутила орда змей…

- Северус, мальчик мой! – начал свою речь директор, - когда же ты успел вернуться из леса? Тебя же обвивали змеи, как ты смог избавиться от них? Надеюсь, это были не подопечные Волдеморта?

- Нет, что вы, Альбус, это были змеи, посланные кентаврами. Кентавры очень хотели отблагодарить меня от имени жителей леса за мою ежегодную помощь им. А так же за спасение одной из змей - старейшин Леса. Около гнезда меня ждали кентавры, которые помогли мне понять то, что хотели сказать мне змеи. В итоге у меня появилось много сброшенных змеиных шкурок и клыков для лечебных зелий.

«Врешь же, Снейп! Ой, точно врешь, но мне непонятно, каким образом ты связан с Поттером, как же мне найти мальчишку и вернуть под свою власть? Ты ведь знаешь, как выглядит мальчишка, почему же ты мне никак не расскажешь? Даже под зельями ты теперь молчишь. Что же такое с тобой произошло, что ты не реагируешь на сыворотку правды и Империус?»

- Спасибо, что рассказал мне все, мой мальчик, я так волновался, когда увидел, что на тебя напали змеи, – сказал директор вслух. - А скажи, с каких пор ты помогаешь лесным жителям?

- Со своего первого курса, директор, - ответил зельевар.

- А ты не можешь помочь Невиллу лучше разобраться в зельях? Раз ты помогаешь лесным жителям, то уж мальчику-то не откажешь в помощи, все-таки он должен победить Тома, раз Поттера больше нет в живых.

- Я посмотрю на его успехи, когда он появится на первом занятии его первого курса, а пока что я должен идти и готовить кабинет к своим сегодняшним урокам. Решим этот вопрос позже, Альбус, все-таки он ещё мал, да и пусть, пока время позволяет, названия компонентов выучит и их свойства…

Начало дня «Темного Лорда» Гарри Поттера было тоже шокирующим. Его учителя объявили, что, раз ему исполнилось десять лет, пришла пора учиться быть Темным Лордом.

- С сегодняшнего дня, Салазар, у тебя начинаются уроки, которые помогут тебе стать Темным Лордом не на словах, а на деле, – начала утренний урок его матушка Лета.

- Запомни несколько правил, которые тебе могут пригодиться в будущем. Это правила поведения Темного Лорда и его подчиненных-советников.

Первое и самое главное: Темного Лорда равно, как и Светлого, избирает сама магия, и только она может окрасить в тот или иной цвет.

Второе - это то, что в тринадцать лет Тьма коронует своего представителя на Темный престол: без коронации нельзя стать Темным Лордом.

Третье правило: Темный Лорд должен иметь свой совет, который помогает принимать Лорду решения, каждый в совете отвечает за свою область общественной деятельности.

Четвертое правило: ты несешь ответственность за своих подданных, твой совет несет ответственность за свои решения, и только ты можешь спросить с них за их неправильные решения и наказать.

Пятое правило: управление должно быть прозрачным для всего темного населения, чтобы избежать свержения и разлада в Темном обществе.

Шестое правило: твои слова - последняя инстанция как в законах, так и в суде. Ты высший судья Темного общества. Никто без твоего согласия не может судить твоих подданных.

Седьмое правило: ты должен заботиться о своих подданных и не должен их притеснять.

Вот эти правила ты и должен запомнить и всегда применять, - раздался голос Мелани, – ведь быть Темным Лордом - это большое искусство, которое самозванец не постиг. Это искусство требует больших затрат физических, магических и духовных сил.

Всякому управлению нужны советники, которые должны помогать правителю рассматривать ситуацию с разных сторон «и под разными призмами управления».

Но это - не все вещи, которые ты должен знать сейчас, - добавила Лета, - сейчас ты должен изучить обстановку на политической арене и быть готовым принимать необходимые решения.

- Сейчас большинство Темных созданий и магов вынуждены скрывать свою Темную составляющую. Им приходится существовать, прикидываясь Светлыми и опасаясь за свою жизнь. Но это ещё не все…

Есть также Светлые, которые начинают переходить во Тьму, но у них нет поддержки, и часто они совершают ошибки. Большая часть ваших подданных голодает, некоторым негде жить, они не могут даже найти низкооплачиваемую работу. Часть Темных сидит за решеткой лишь потому, что они [b]Тёмные[/b], и только побег к магглам выручает их и помогает им жить дальше и ждать вашего прихода.

- Получается, что мои подданные сильно унижены? Бескровные, скрывающиеся тени настоящих граждан? Тени! Хотя должны быть радостными и счастливыми? А дети - так вообще в приютах, не знающие ничего о магии и Тьме? – раздалось зловещее шипение Салазара, - пора менять это. Наверное, я приму сейчас поспешное решение, но в замке моего предка каждый темный найдет приют. Лишь предатели не смогут туда попасть. Каждый должен забрать хоть одного из Темных детей, бескровных и приютских, и воспитывать, как своих, дабы не осталось ни одного Темного ребенка без заботливого родителя! Это мой первый закон. Да почувствует его каждый Темный и примет его! Так хочет Тьма…

Приказ Истинного Темного Лорда, выбранного самой магией, высказанный в сердцах на духовном и магическом уровнях, вызвал небывалый всплеск.

Половина народа Великобритании - как магглы, так и маги, имеющие в своих душах Тьму - услышали голос Тьмы. Тьмы! Которая требовала подчинения и которая давала умиротворение. Которая говорила, что все будет хорошо, все будет меняться.

Вслед за Тьмой пришёл голос её наместника – Темного Лорда. Голос, отдающий приказ.

Множество бесплодных супругов, уже отчаявшихся завести детей, услышали во сне решение своих проблем. Некоторые атеисты после такого поверили в высшие силы.

Множество магов, которые считали себя светлыми, тоже были сильно удивлены тем, что услышали приказ Лорда Тьмы, обязующий каждого взять на воспитание магических детей из приюта, с улицы, и не важно, к какому роду они принадлежат, не важно, что они грязнокровки. Хоть маги, относящие себя к Светлым, и не хотели подчиняться Тьме, но после приказа Лорда стали сомневаться в идеях: «тьма = зло». А осмыслив до конца приказ, постарались выполнить его…

Множество магов, конечно, не поверило голосу Лорда. Некоторые из них так и сказали: бред. И на этом все закончилось…

В Азкабане было два человека, принадлежащих семейству Блэк. Беллатрисса и Сириус. Волна Тьмы, прокатившаяся по всей планете, нашла этих двоих.

…Сириус Блэк только-только заснул в своей камере, и во сне он услышал голос Тьмы:

- Темный, но считает себя Светлым. Странно. Ещё и крестный наместника? Что ж, можешь быть спокойным: с крестником все будет хорошо…

Дальше мужчине не снилось уже ничего.

В камере Беллатриссы сложилась та же ситуация: она только что заснула, и впервые за несколько лет к ней пришло успокоение. А голос Тьмы шептал: «Неверный путь, не та дорога, но есть прощенье для тебя. Ты потеряла сына, и повредилась умом, но будет все ещё прекрасно, и будут дети у тебя.

Со следующего дня после приказа Лорда Тьмы эти двое, да и другие заключенные по ложным обвинениям и по обвинениям, что они Тёмные маги, перестали лишаться разума и начали постепенно оправляться от сумасшествия..

Директор Хогвартса ещё не знал, что его игра в «добро и зло» подходит к концу. Что вместе с приказом Темного Лорда Тьма понемногу - по ночам во сне - стала учить своих подданных, тех, которые не отвергли её, помнивших о том, что Тьма - это лишь источник магии, а не зло. Что Темными управляет выбранный магией Лорд, а не человек, который сам себя провозгласил им. Что точно так же поступает и Свет…

Директор Хогварста был Темным магом, но в силу его собственных махинаций и игр, Тьма признала его отступником, и жизненный срок директора начал обратный отсчёт.

В то время, пока Тьма передавала приказ своего наместника, сам наместник сидел на поляне в лесу и задавался вопросом: каким образом он сказал то, что сказал, что при этом произошло, и какие последствия при этом будут?

- Ну, и что это только что было? – задал вслух вопрос мальчик, конкретно ни к кому не обращаясь.

- А это, Салазар, проявление твоей истинной магической должности – Темного Лорда, - прошипела Лета.

- Это твой первый устный приказ, который услышал каждый Темный на земле. Тебе не нужны метки, чтобы призывать и получать ответы от своих подданных…

- Что ещё за метка? – спросил Салазар.

- Череп со змеёй, - ответила Лета, - безвкусно и вульгарно. Истинная Тьма имеет герб в виде темной розы, оплетенной змеем и перекрещенной с кинжалом.

- Это та гадость, что была на папе, которую потом обряд изменил на семейную метку?

- Верно, она самая! Самозванец создал ее, чтобы с ее помощью призывать к себе своих слуг! А не подданных. Он считал их всего лишь слугами, – ответила Мелани. Немного помолчав, она продолжила. - Ты можешь снять все эти метки с людей, но, думаю, пока не стоит этого делать, Мессир.

- На сегодня уроки закончены, и ты можешь сходить в гости к Северусу, – предложила Лета.


	11. Глава 10 Последствия приказов

Змеёныш. Глава 10

_О_

[size=18] [align=center][b] Глава 10 последствия приказов [/b][/align][/size]

_«слова» - мысли_

_/* слова */- парселтанг_

- На сегодня уроки окончены, и ты можешь идти к Северусу, – сказала Лета.

Конец 9-ой главы

Обернувшись змеем, Гарри направился в комнаты своего отца. Мальчику ещё только предстояло узнать, что же произошло после того, как он изрек свой первый устный приказ, став Лордом Тьмы.

Зельевар был не в лучшем настроении после ужина, на котором его допрашивал директор. «Ну, вот скажите, - кричал он про себя, - зачем директору знать, почему он лечит лесное население?. Он сам-то хоть раз помогал темному лесу и его обитателям?» Что-то подсказывало Снейпу, что директору было вообще плевать на лес, граничивший со школьными землями.

_Еще с самого первого курса к тихому и забитому мальчишке-слизеринцу пришло в голову стать зельеваром, но так как большинство ингредиентов нужно было покупать, а денег у него было мало, то он решил, что их можно достать в лесу. Вскоре он догадался, что если будет лечить лесных обитателей, то сможет без проблем достать нужные ингредиенты, и приступил к обязанностям лесного доктора._

Сегодня же поведение директора, не влезало ни в какие рамки. Нет, ну вообще, что делать? Как укрывать сына от директора до поступления? Хорошо, сейчас его укрывает лес, но ведь в одиннадцать-то лет мальчику придется выйти из леса и учиться. Хотя можно сделать для него домашнее обучение, но кто же согласится учить такого ребенка? Никто. Соответственно, пора готовить мальца к школе.

Прервал размышления зельевара гул камина, а затем последовавший из него голос Малфоя-старшего.

- Северус, ты дома?

- Дома, дома, - ответил Снейп, а сам подумал: «Ну вот, нелегкая принесла, мало мне директора было?..»

- Слышал новость про бум усыновления в магическом, да и маггловском мирах? – спросил Люциус, выходя из камина и отряхиваясь.

- Чего? – спросил ошарашенно Снейп.

- А того, что все темные семьи начали усыновлять сирот-волшебников независимо от того: светлый ребенок или темный. А перед этим у всех в мыслях раздался голос Темного лорда с приказом заботиться о детях.

«Мда, а сынок-то уже начал действовать. Вот уже первый приказ появился. Надо бы расспросить, а то даже не слышал ничего», - расстроенно подумал Снейп и, немного помолчав, ответил на вопрос собеседника:

- Это правильней чем то, что дети жили бы на улице или в приютах. Да и существование в приютах не улучшило бы положение в нашем мире: подросшие дети стали бы просто мстить за то, что мир магии бросил их на одиннадцать лет, а потом преподнес себя как сказку, но сказку, где идет война, и где их заставляют выбрать сторону и идти бороться.

- Странные какие-то у тебя мысли, но почему-то они подходят к этой ситуации, - ответил задумчиво Люциус.

- Какие есть, мой друг, какие есть, – мрачно изрек зельевар.

- Ты не знаешь ничего о повелителе? - спросил вдруг Малфой.

- Знаю немного, но лишь то, что Тёмный лорд, который ставил нам метку, был самозванцем. По крайне мере, так сказала Тьма мне во сне, - ответил зельевар.

- Хорошо, Северус, спасибо за информацию, но теперь после твоих слов я даже сам задумался: а не усыновить ли мне какого-нибудь сорванца, – сказал Люциус и отбыл домой через камин.

«Люциус, Люциус, даже не надейся, я никому не позволю забрать у меня Салазара», - подумал Снейп и отправился в лабораторию, в которой через полчаса появилась черная змея.

- Папа, - раздалось шипение Салазара, - я сегодня принял первый указ, но я даже не знаю, что меня подвигло на этот поступок.

- Да, интересный ты принял указ, только вот Тьма мне об этом указе не рассказала, – укоризненно посмотрел на него Северус.

- Ты, как мой Папочка, самым первым будешь узнавать про все мои указы, вот она и не сказала, - ответил ему сынок.

- Это, конечно, хорошо, но сегодня ко мне пришёл мой давний приятель по учебе и не только - Люциус Малфой - и рассказал удивительные вещи, – начал Северус, - все верные подданные Тьмы вняли твоему приказу и исполняют его. Ты начал менять этот мир, и я горжусь тобой, сын.

- Спасибо папа, - ответил Салазар.

- На следующий год ты должен поступать на учебу в Хогвартс . Но я боюсь, что ты не сможешь существовать со своими сверстниками, а тот опыт общения с ребятами, который остался у тебя со времени жизни у Дурслей, не настолько хорош. И я принял решение, что теперь ты будешь заново учиться общению со своими сверстниками. И первый, с кем я тебя познакомлю - это Драко Малфой, мой крестник, хотя его папочка рьяно служил Фальшивому Тёмному Лорду.

- Хорошо папа, - ответил Салазар, - мои наставники требуют, чтобы я больше общался со сверстниками, и хотят, чтобы пока никто не знал, что я наместник Тьмы…

- Тогда готовься, завтра с самого утра мы пойдем на Косую аллею за мантиями.

_POV__ Салазара._

_Я появился в лаборатории папы в тот момент, когда он готовил зелье от переломов, говоря проще, костерост. С того самого момента, когда я мог оказываться в его пенатах, я заинтересовался зельеварением, и мне довольно интересно наблюдать за тем, как мой папочка готовит эти всевозможные зелья._

_Сегодня же меня застала совершенно внезапная мысль сказать своему папе, что я издал первый указ. Каково же было моё удивление, когда я получил в ответ информацию о том, как мой приказ исполняется. Завтра папа хочет отвести меня в Косую аллею - купить мантии, а потом зайти в гости к своему крестнику. _

_Это наверняка будет весело. Конечно, довольно интересно посмотреть, как это происходит, но опять, же светиться в Магическом мире мне не хочется. _

_Жалко, что я пока не могу сказать этим темным магам, кто я такой. Да и светлые маги, скорее всего, захотят мной воспользоваться. Недаром же говорят мои наставники и папа, что Дамби - директор Хогвартса - так усиленно меня ищет: ведь по его задумке я должен убить темного мага, а для этого должен вырасти мальчиком, который пойдет за директора на все, даже на смерть. _

_Нет, спасибо, увольте, я лучше буду тем, кто я есть, и не буду подводить своих наставников и родителей._

_Только вот шрам придется спрятать, но ведь всегда есть кусок моей же сброшенной василисковой кожи, которая защищает меня от многих заклятий. Повяжу его на лоб и закляну на змеязе - никто и не снимет. И рисунок можно сделать - для красоты…_

_Конец __POV__ Салазара._

На следующее утро зельевар встал рано и решил собраться для посещения Косой аллеи. Приготовив пару слизеринских мантий для сына, Снейп пошел его будить.

- Вставай, Салазар, пора собираться, – начал говорить с порога зельевар, даже не заметив, что его сын стоит в человеческом обличии и повязывает на лоб кусок змеиной кожи.

- Уже встал и готов идти на прогулку! – прошипел Салазар в ответ.

- Говори по-человечьи, сынок, а то, кроме меня, змеяз никто не понимает, да и директор не должен услышать, как ты говоришь на нем.

- Хорошо, папа, - раздалось в ответ, - мы идем за покупками, надеюсь, это будет весело, а то я никогда не был в магазинах.

- Я, наверное, точно подолью твоим родственникам яд в чай, - начал сердиться Северус, - никогда не заботиться о ребенке - это преступление.

- Пап, не надо ворчать, лучше пойдем скорее. Я превращусь пока в змея, чтобы никто ни о чем не догадался.

Приняв маленькую форму василиска, Салазар скользнул на шею мужчине и свернулся там кольцами, при этом частично сливаясь с темной одеждой.

- Все, теперь перемещайся, пап, все же ты теперь из рода Слизерин, и барьеры замка тебе не помеха, – выдал змей, и уже через минуту в комнате никого не оказалось.

Через десять минут в комнату ввалился Дамблдор, который через приборы получил сигнал о всплеске силы из покоев зельевара, но, кроме аккуратно заправленных кроватей и идеальной чистоты, ничего не нашел.

Появился Северус на Косой аллее прямо около банка. Он решил, что сначала надо проверить счета Гарри и набрать денег для посещения магазинов, ну, а потом уже отправляться к Малфоям со светским визитом.

Поднявшись по ступеням, он прошёл в банк и, подойдя к свободному менеджеру, привлек его внимание.

- Лорд Слизерин–Принц, какими судьбами? – спросил мужчину гоблин. - Желаете снять немного денег?

- Простите, уважаемый, но мне бы хотелось оговорить все детали со своим менеджером, я могу это сделать?

- Проходите, Лорд, - сказал служитель банка, - Грипхук вас проводит.

- Здравствуйте, Лорд Слизерин–Принц, - раздался голос Грипхука, - прошу вас следовать за мной.

Развернувшись, гоблин прошел к еле приметной двери справа от кассового зала, за которой начинался коридор с кабинетами гоблинов, обслуживающих семейные счета.

- Прошу, - сказал Грипхук, открывая одну из дверей.

- Здравствуйте, Лорд Слизерин–Принц, - раздалось сразу же после того, как за Снейпом захлопнулась дверь, - проходите, садитесь и своего спутника тоже попросите вернуться в человеческое состояние.

- Как пожелаете, Крюкохват, как пожелаете, – ответил зельевар и, сняв с шеи змея, положил в соседнее кресло, где уже через минуту сидел десятилетний мальчик.

- Добрый день, мой Лорд! – сказал Крюкохват, кланяясь в пояс, - наконец-то вы появились. Ваш указ появился как раз в самое нужное время. Мы, народ Гоблинов, очень рады, что появился на свет истинный Темный Лорд. Мы продолжим выполнять свои функции по экономической системе Темного общества.

- Спасибо, Крюкохват, я тоже рад, – слегка наклонил в ответ голову мальчик.

- Крюкохват, я бы хотел просмотреть отчеты сейфов моего сына, – сказал зельевар.

- Какие?

- Все те сейфы, что покажет анализ крови, – быстро отозвался мужчина.

Перед Гарри появился столик, на котором были нож, чаша с кроветворным зельем и свиток.

- Порежьте запястье левой руки над пергаментом и позвольте крови скатиться на него, мой Лорд. Достаточно, - сказал гоблин через минуту и взмахом руки заживил запястье ребенка. – Теперь читайте вслух.

- Салазар Лета Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Слизерин-змей, Лорд Поттер, Наследник Слизерин-змей, наследник Принц.

Мать: Леди Слизерин, в миру Эванс ( умерла).

Отец: Лорд Поттер ( умер).

Принят в другую семью:

Мать: Леди Лета Слизерин-змей.

Отец: Северус Снейп, Лорд Принц

В Великобританском филиале 1 миллиард галлеонов - Слизерины; 700 тыс. галлеонов - Поттеры; 500 тыс. галлеонов - Принцы.

После прочтения вслух мальчик в буквальном смысле слова выпал из разговора, уставившись на цифры. Ранее Северус объяснил ему курсы обмена галлеонов к фунтам, и теперь, зная реальный расклад, мальчик просто онемел от изумления.

Пока Салазар пребывал в шоковом состоянии, его папочка решил прояснить ситуацию с сейфами сына.

- Что? - вдруг спросил он, - с сейфа моего сына было снято более 500 тысяч галлеонов?

- Да, Лорд, - ответил Грипхук, - но это было до того, как все сейфы Гарри Поттера – нашего Лорда - перешли под ваш контроль. Сам Лорд Поттер станет ими свободно распоряжаться после совершеннолетия или же после ваших указаний.

- Как такое могло произойти? – раздался голос Салазара.

- Как писал ваш предыдущий магический опекун, эти деньги снимались на ваше содержание, хотя такое содержание слишком большое, как мне кажется, – ответил Крюкохват.

- Какой магический опекун? Я жил в маггловском мире, - раздалось ему в ответ.

- Дамблдор.

- Значит, это ещё один повод избегать и убить этого старикашку, – ответил мальчик. – Папа, берем деньги или кредитку и идём за покупками.

- Мы только можем выдать бездонный кошелек для монет и кредитку для маггловских магазинов и банкоматов.

- А почему нет бумажных галлеонов? – задал вопрос Салазар.

- Пока не создали, – пожал плечами Крюкохват, - но раз вы требуете, то исполним этот приказ. А сейчас возьмите вот этот кошелёк и вот эту кредитку, - сказал гоблин и передал означенные предметы Снейпу.

- До свидания, Крюкохват, и спасибо вам, – попрощались с гоблином Салазар и Северус, а когда мальчик снова змеёй свернулся на шее отца, вышли из кабинета управляющего.

После банка Северус отправился на Сумеречную аллею. Ведь только там можно купить некоторые компоненты для микстур, а если он купит всеразмерные мантии, то просто подумают, что он их покупает кому-нибудь их своих учеников.

Первым делом Северус направился в салон мантий, где на глаз подобрал одежду для своего сына. В основном, зельевар ориентировался на физические данные мальчика, но и прислушивался к еле слышимому шипению его сына.

В итоге на выходе у Северуса на руках оказались черные повседневные мантии, но с защитным эффектом против зелий. Такие ткани защищали Мастеров Зелий и их подмастерьев от неожиданно взорванных зелий и от иных веществ, с которыми им приходилось работать. Такие ткани стоили денег, и не все могли себе её позволить.

Также в сумку была упакована и парадная мантия малахитового цвета, которая оказалась иного покроя, чем ученические.

Эта же мантия по своему фасону больше походила на мантии королей и иной аристократии, застежки у неё располагались в районе шеи, получалось, что такая мантия обвивала горло словно шарф.

Следующим на очереди был магазин украшений, где зельевар купил своему сыну серьгу в виде змеиного клыка.

Серьгу же сделали по заказу зельевара уже давно, и тот только хотел преподнести её сыну по особому случаю. Этим случаем оказалась подготовка к школе.

Сам же Салазар в ювелирной лавке, посмотрев на браслеты, попросил отца купить серебряный, который больше походил на переплетение двух змей. Этот браслет мальчик хотел преподнести крестнику Северуса в знак дружбы.

Но больше всего удивило Салазара то, что темные обсуждали его закон и соглашались с его правильностью: со всех сторон слышалась благодарность в адрес Темного Лорда. А расстраивало то, что Сумрачная аллея не процветала и выглядела так, будто по ней прошелся ураган: дома обшарпаны, не крашены и мрачны, мощеная улица грязная и не убранная. Но самым большим расстройством было то, что хвала слышалась то в адрес Тёмного лорда, то Волдеморта, но были и те, кто радовали, те, кто васхваляли Тьму за посланного правителя.

Не было тут такой оживленности как в Косой аллее, а только люди–тени сновали туда-сюда. Юному наместнику Тьмы захотелось украсить и привести в порядок Сумрачную аллею и, в сердцах прошипев свой второй закон-пожелание, отец с сыном вскоре наблюдали, как в центре улочки появился темный вихрь, который стал окутывать здания и рассредотачиваться по всей длине аллеи. Через несколько минут тьма развеялась, и на обозрение жителей аллеи предстала обновленная улица.

Трехэтажные здания из темного камня стояли вдоль всей улицы, между некоторыми домами появились скверики, где цвели темные цветы и росли мрачного вида деревья. В центре сквериков расположились уютные беседки. Несколько фонтанов создавали непринужденную обстановку, а сумрачное небо приветствовала магов Тьмы.

С одной стороны Сумеречной аллеи теперь появился музей Тёмной Магии, охраняемый самой Тьмой, о чем говорили надписи на дверях музея. Вдоль лицевой части здания стояли статуи самых известных тёмных магов.

Напротив музея появилось большое пятиэтажное здание, на фасаде которого было написано: Приют Теней. А чуть ниже был прописан первый указ о воспитании и усыновлении детей.

В остальных же домах первый этаж превратился в витрины магазинов, и все бывшие владельцы, стоя теперь на улице с разинутыми ртами, смотрели на результат. Некоторые, отыскав знакомые вещи, стремилось пройти в свои помещения.

В душе каждого темного мага Тьма объявила о том, что теперь именно так будет выглядеть эта улочка и что не стоит больше опасаться дискриминаций и унижений. Что владельцы лавок достойны таких домов, и теперь пусть каждый владелец лавки найдет свои товары и расселится в эти дома.

Никто не заметил, застыв, словно в столбняке, как Сумеречную аллею покинул Северус Снейп, который переместился в замок Малфоев…


End file.
